Nid d'espions
by Khimaera
Summary: Percival Graves a été capturé par Grindelwald, qui veut son identité. Il ne compte pas attendre sagement sa mort en cellule et cherche donc à s'évader, si possible en contrecarrant les plans du mage noir...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je me suis rendue compte récemment que j'avais deux fanfics qui traînaient sur mon ordinateur, terminées et non postées… donc je me suis dit que ça intéresserait peut-être du monde.  
Cette fic est totalement improbable mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Je l'ai faite après la sortie du premier film des Animauxx Fantastiques, donc elle ne tient pas compte du second (que je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas vu). Il y a donc possiblement des incohérences !_

_Je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine, suivant mes disponibilités d'emploi du temps (je la relis et corrige des fautes au passage, donc ce n'est pas juste un copier-coller…)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture,_

_Khimaera_

L'homme rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son esprit était embrumé, sa tête encore lourde. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se souvint de la bataille acharnée qui avait vu sa défaite. Il était un bon sorcier, excellent même, mais il n'avait pas su tenir tête à Grindelwald en personne.

"Bon réveil, monsieur Graves" salua une voix amusée.

Sa vision revint petit à petit. Il était dans une pièce sombre, magiquement restreint bien sûr. Son costume et son manteau étaient encore déchiquetés de la précédente bataille. Devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux pâles, hérissés, vêtu cependant avec distinction. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq secondes pour reconnaître Gellert Grindelwald en personne.

"Vous êtes un homme intéressant" commenta le mage en prenant une chaise, s'asseyant en face de lui. "Intelligent… puissant."

Ses doigts frôlèrent la marque qui longeait sa mâchoire, une belle entaille encore semi-ouverte.

"Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent me blesser en combat singulier."

Graves resta silencieux. La situation était terriblement mal engagée. Il aurait préféré mourir que d'être capturé par un mage noir, à vrai dire. Sa propre baguette jaillit entre les doigts de Grindelwald et il la pointa sur lui.

"Impero."

L'Auror ne bougea pas. Son esprit tentait de se vider, d'obéir aux incitations de Grindelwald, mais il concentra toute sa volonté, fixant le mage dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un rire ne lui réponde.

"Bien sûr. Il aurait été très décevant que le chef des Aurors du Macusa ne sache résister à l'Imperium. Ah…"

Il se redressa, emmenant avec lui la baguette noire d'une grande sobriété.

"Dites-moi, Percival – pensez-vous _vraiment_, vous qui connaissez chaque loi, chaque crime que peut commettre un sorcier – pensez-vous vraiment, donc, que ces lois soient faites pour protéger les sorciers ?"

Encore une fois, l'Auror resta silencieux. Il ne voulait donner aucun élément au mage, ni révéler la moindre faiblesse. Se concentrant, il renforça soigneusement ses barrières d'occlumencie. Son expression était parfaitement neutre et le resterait.

"Combien de jeunes sorciers avez-vous enterrés ?" demanda le mage noir en se redressant soudain. "Combien de sorcières avez-vous sauvées du bûcher ? Ce statut, Percival – ce statut du secret – il ne protège pas les sorciers. Il protège les moldus. Il n'y a pas de raison de les craindre aussi terriblement. Vous le savez. Un mouvement de baguette…"

Le bois noir tournoya entre ses doigts avec élégance. Graves ne réagit pas à la provocation.

"Vous le savez" murmura Grindelwald. "Vous me rejoindrez, Percival – tôt ou tard, parce que vous _savez_ ce qu'est le pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir, les moldus ne l'ont pas et ne l'auront jamais. Vous refusez de voir leur faiblesse mais vous la verrez – oh, vous la verrez."

Il se détourna.

"Je suppose qu'en attendant, je devrai entrer moi-même au Macusa. Je vous remercie de votre identité, Percival. N'espérez pas de secours trop vite. Le directeur Graves est toujours fidèle à son poste et rien n'a changé."

Il s'était relevé et éloigna sa chaise, la reposant contre le mur avant de sortir. Le silence retomba sur la petite pièce. L'Auror restait pourtant toujours aussi silencieux. Certains des maléfices qu'il avait reçus n'avaient pas été soignés et le faisaient souffrir, mais c'était chose secondaire. Grindelwald l'avait capturé et pris son identité. Il y avait un traître dans le bureau de la seconde personne la plus importante du Macusa.

Restreint par magie aussi bien que physiquement, il n'avait aucun moyen de les prévenir. Grindelwald avait raison : tant qu'il était fidèle à son poste et n'agissait pas étrangement, personne ne le chercherait. Si ses plans n'étaient pas trop longs, le temps que quelqu'un ne soupçonne la supercherie, il serait déjà trop tard. Il était la deuxième personne la plus importante du Macusa après tout : il avait accès à presque tous les dossiers, toutes les ressources qu'il exigeait.

Il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Si Grindelwald ou l'un de ses fanatiques commettait une erreur, il l'attendrait au tournant. Et il n'était pas impossible que sa magie soit assez forte pour faire faiblir ses liens petit à petit. Se concentrant, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures, il commença à faire travailler sa magie.

Ses lèvres avaient eu le temps de se craqueler sous la soif et son estomac le faisait souffrir lorsque la porte se rouvrit finalement. Il estimait la chose à au moins trois jours, peut-être quatre. Ce n'était pas Grindelwald en personne qui vint, mais probablement l'un de ses sbires, un jeune homme parfaitement silencieux qui ne fit que lui permettre de boire et de manger. Non pas à satiété – juste assez pour le maintenir en vie. La faim et la soif allaient devenir des compagnes permanentes dans les temps à venir.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, les jours suivants furent totalement identiques. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été capturé, il ne savait pas si qui que ce soit s'était aperçu de son absence – probablement pas. Il ne savait pas quel jour ils étaient et l'indécision était une compagne aussi terrible que la faim et la soif qui le rongeaient. Son geôlier le nourrissait, lui faisant absorber des potions nutritives quand il refusait de manger, mais ne prononçait pas un mot, ne lui accordait pas un regard. Les sorts de restreinte posés sur lui ne diminuaient pas en intensité. Il pouvait à peine bouger un orteil.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, immobile. Il était entraîné à résister à la torture, aux tentatives de possession, aux sérums de vérité, mais la solitude lui semblait sans fin. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux visites de son geôlier, restant juste concentré de son mieux, attendant la moindre faille. L'homme n'avait même pas de baguette lorsqu'il l'approchait, comme si Percival était capable de se libérer. Ils ne prenaient réellement aucun risque.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit – peut-être était-ce la seizième, ou la dix-septième fois, il n'était pas certain – il était plongé dans un espèce de coma. Pourtant il perçut immédiatement la différence et se força à raviver son attention, sans le montrer, laissant sa tête basculée en avant, sur sa poitrine, comme s'il n'avait pas la force de la maintenir.

"Lève la tête, Graves" ordonna une voix dotée d'un fort accent allemand.

Il ne bougea pas. Il y avait quatre personnes dans la pièce, dont l'une était maintenue par les autres. Une main le saisit brutalement par les cheveux, relevant sa tête.

"Lève la tête !"

Son regard se posa malgré lui sur la silhouette immobilisée. C'était une femme, probablement dans la fin de la trentaine, aux courts cheveux roux ébouriffés. Instinctivement, il chercha à percevoir sa magie et sa gorge s'assécha. Elle n'en avait pas une goutte. C'était une pure no-maj. Que faisait-elle là ?

"Amusant, hé ?" demanda celui qui le tenait. "Moldue. On l'a chopée en train d'essayer d'espionner."

Il avait fini avec un reniflement méprisant. La femme ne bougeait pas et ne remua pas plus lorsqu'ils la mirent à genoux. Elle le regardait, à vrai dire, d'un air presque… pensif. Cela n'expliquait pas pour autant pourquoi ils l'avaient amenée ici, dans sa cellule.

"Tu vois, Graves ?" interrogea le premier. "C'est pour ce genre de gens que tu te fais capturer. Tellement inutile… tellement faible."

Il pressentit ce qui allait venir et se maudit d'avoir vu juste. Le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet, à bout portant. Pourtant elle ne hurla pas, ne se débattit pas. Tout juste ses yeux s'étaient-ils écarquillés légèrement. Pourtant, au fil des minutes, sous son regard impuissant, elle pâlit légèrement, de la sueur coulant sur son front et ses muscles se contractant. Il savait quelle douleur infligeaient ces sortilèges mais les liens ne se brisèrent pas. Celui qui tenait sa tête ne le laissait pas détourner le regard et c'était presque plus douloureux que de ressentir lui-même la douleur.

"C'est ça que tu protèges ?" murmura la voix à son oreille. "A la place de protéger ton peuple ?"

Cet homme était fou, Percival était certain de cela. Il n'allait certainement pas lui prouver la faiblesse des no-majs ainsi – la seule chose qu'il ressentait à ce moment était de la pitié. Il était fort possible que les no-majs aient cru à une organisation secrète ordinaire et aient envoyé une espionne, et elle se retrouvait torturée sans pouvoir lutter contre. Finalement ils se lassèrent à son manque de réaction et la relâchèrent. Elle s'effondra au sol, face contre terre, soufflant de douleur lorsqu'un coup de botte percuta ses côtes.

"Ça n'en est même pas amusant" fit le second, déçu, qui avait maintenu les sorts. "Stupéfix."

La no-maj se figea au sol et ils se redressèrent.

"Tu devrais y songer, Graves" fit celui qui le tenait toujours avant de subitement le lâcher. "Qui choisirais-tu ? Des moldus ou ton _propre peuple _?"

Une seconde après, il s'éloignait.

"Lieutenant ?" demanda l'un des hommes. "On peut…"

"Laissez-la pour l'instant, elle tiendra compagnie à notre ami Percival."

"Juste un peu" demanda le second.

"Pas tout de suite."

Les deux autres baissèrent les yeux au ton sec et ressortirent. Le silence s'abattit sur la petite pièce, à peine perturbé par leurs deux respirations. Celle de la jeune femme était sifflante, parfois laborieuse, mais ce n'était pas surprenant.

"Si vous pouvez bouger un peu" murmura-t-il difficilement malgré la soif "le sort s'estompe sur le flanc gauche."

C'était chose vraie, même si peu connue. Il savait qu'ils étaient probablement écoutés et n'aurait pas dû montrer de compassion, mais cela allégerait un peu sa souffrance. Avec difficultés, autant par douleur qu'à cause du stupéfix, elle bascula sur le flanc gauche et sa respiration se fit bientôt plus dégagée. Un long moment ils restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il pouvait voir que le stupéfix se dissipait – très vite pour une no-maj. Elle avait véritablement un self-control impressionnant.

Ils restèrent très longtemps sans bouger ni parler davantage. Des bruits de pas se firent finalement entendre et la porte se rouvrit. Comme il l'avait craint, les deux hommes n'était pas satisfaits de la réponse de leur lieutenant. Ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux, ricanant en s'approchant de la femme immobile. Avant qu'ils ne la touchent, il se passa néanmoins quelque chose d'incroyable.

En moins d'une seconde, elle s'était relevée d'un bond souple, appuyée sur ses mains. Son talon en percuta un en plein menton et elle se redressa ensuite d'un puissant mouvement d'abdominaux, attrapant le second par le cou. Un craquement sec retentit et il s'effondra au sol, la nuque brisée. La femme s'était déjà remise sur ses pieds et passa férocement son bras autour du cou du premier, l'étouffant sans hésiter une seconde.

"Dis-moi où est votre centre de décision" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

Son regard était froid comme la mort. Graves reconnut une combattante professionnelle et parfaitement formée. Le sorcier sortit sa baguette mais un coup de pied la fit voler, brisant son poignet au passage, et elle resserra encore sa prise. Il commençait à bleuir, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

"Parle."

"Au… au premier étage" haleta-t-il, et elle le relâcha à peine. "Bout du couloir, salle de droite… là que le patron… donne ses ordres…"

"Où est-il ? Ton patron ?"

"Pris la place… lui" gémit-il en désignant Graves. "Etats-Unis…"

"Tu es américain ?" demanda-t-elle vers lui, et Graves hocha sa tête en assentiment.

"Percival Graves" offrit-il. "Directeur de la police."

"Je vois."

D'un geste brutal, elle resserra sa prise et il s'effondra au sol, à ses pieds, mort. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de lui, brisant les liens matériels, mais il ne bougea pas.

"Sortilège" expliqua-t-il. "La magie…"

"Je suis briefée, merci bien" coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il vit la lueur dans ses yeux. Cela la gênait visiblement de le laisser là mais elle avait une mission à accomplir.

"Brisez la chaise" demanda-t-il. "Je devrai pouvoir briser le sortilège s'il est mal accroché."

Ce n'était pas sûr du tout, mais la chose se tentait. Elle accepta de l'aider et brisa méthodiquement la chaise, le faisant s'effondrer au sol, ligoté. Pourtant le sort avait bien été perturbé par la disparition de son support et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Elle avait déjà rejoint la porte et la rouvrit silencieusement, glissant un œil à l'extérieur. C'était une pièce de l'autre côté, de nettement plus grandes dimensions, entièrement vide cependant. La porte du fond s'ouvrit et elle se retrancha, fermant le battant.

"Grieg, Wilhem ?" demanda une voix amusée en allemand. "Je sais que vous êtes là… incapables de résister à l'appel de la rousse, hé ?"

Il entra, suivi par trois autres, et l'espionne se recula doucement, se campant sur ses jambes légèrement fléchies, prête à bondir. Elle était juste à côté de la porte. Il se concentra davantage, se débattant sur le sort et le sentit se défaire un peu plus. La porte s'ouvrit sur un rire et la rousse bondit en avant.

Le coup tua net le premier. Elle avait déjà sauté à la gorge du suivant, au sens littéral, et le plat de sa main percuta son nez avec un craquement, déclenchant un flot de sang, alors que son autre main frappait le troisième au plexus. Définitivement une professionnelle et il vit la baguette.

"Derrière !" informa-t-il d'une voix forte, concentrant sa magie.

Les liens craquèrent. Il parvint à bouger sa main et tenta de saisir la baguette abandonnée au sol, dans la cellule, mais elle flamba dans sa main et il jura mentalement. Tellement faible qu'elle ne supportait même pas sa magie. La porte du fond se rouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La rousse tenait contre quatre mais elle ne supporterait pas un assaut de loin.

"Donnez-moi une baguette" grogna-t-il en se redressant sur ses jambes avec difficultés. "Donnez-moi une de leurs baguettes !"

La rousse jeta un œil en arrière, puis se décida. Son pied décrivit un arc de cercle parfait et le bout de bois vola dans les airs. Avec un dernier effort de volonté, il brisa ce qu'il restait du sortilège de ligotage et la baguette sauta aussitôt dans sa main, crépitante de magie. Lui laissant ceux devant, il attira d'un sortilège informulé le groupe suivant à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis referma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette avant de jeter un sort de silence. Il ne savait pas combien il y avait de gens dans le bâtiment, il ne prendrait pas le risque de rameuter tout le monde. Les trois derniers arrivés semblaient choqués de s'être faits entraîner ainsi mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, envoyant sortilège sur sortilège avec une méthode et une précision acquises avec les années d'expérience.

Un par un, ils volèrent contre les murs, assommés ou morts, et il se tourna vers son alliée, la débarrassant d'un geste de baguette du quatrième. Il savait qu'elle l'aurait maîtrisé mais il s'agissait simplement de gagner du temps et elle le comprit d'ailleurs puisqu'elle se redressa, un couteau ensanglanté dans la main. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à celui égorgé avant de s'en détourner et se lança plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostique, puis de soins. Il aurait besoin de repas et de repos, mais n'était pas dans un état si déplorable.

"Je peux lever le sortilège de douleur sur vous ?" s'enquit-il à voix basse _avant_ de lever sa baguette vers elle.

Elle était en train de fouiller méthodiquement les corps et leva les yeux vers lui, le sondant, avant d'acquiescer.

"Ce serait très aimable."

"Finite" répondit-il obligeamment en la ciblant, purgeant toutes les magies étrangères.

Ses mouvements se firent aussitôt plus souples et elle hocha sa tête.

"Merci."

"Merci à vous. Si nous sortons d'ici je pourrai contacter…"

"J'ai une mission" répondit-elle sèchement en glissant le couteau dans sa botte, et il comprit.

"Vous vous êtes laissée capturer ?"

"Meilleur moyen d'accéder au quartier général lorsqu'il est sous Fidelitas" répondit-elle laconiquement.

Un sentiment d'admiration l'envahit rapidement. Elle s'était laissée capturer pour accomplir sa mission et ils l'avaient amenée droit dans leur camp de base. Oh, eh bien… sortir seul serait difficile. A deux, moins, même s'ils s'attardaient un peu. Et tout renseignement qu'elle trouvait, il l'aurait également en sa possession. Sans hésiter, il se jeta un sortilège de silence.

"Allons-y."

Il voulut lui jeter le même, mais elle était déjà à la porte. Il ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue se déplacer et son pas était effectivement indiscernable alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs. Ce fut sans encombre qu'ils parvinrent à la salle décrite et elle se pencha, observant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur par la serrure avant de lever quatre doigts, puis de désigner deux directions et d'indiquer d'un autre geste qu'ils étaient au fond de la salle. Il acquiesça, sa main sur la baguette, et jeta un sortilège de déverrouillage. La poignée tourna silencieusement.

D'un geste, elle repoussa la porte et bondit en avant. Il fit de même, la magie s'élevant en lui. Il avait beau être physiquement affaibli, son pouvoir était très mécontent d'avoir été bridé. Ce n'était pas un bon moment pour le provoquer en duel. Il y eut deux rafales et ses deux cibles s'effondrèrent au sol, mortes. La rousse, elle, avait fracassé le premier contre un bureau, brisant sa nuque, et le couteau avait brutalement jailli de sa botte pour le second, se plantant dans sa poitrine. Le silence retomba sur la salle et il referma soigneusement la porte.

Elle rejoignit la table centrale en deux enjambées, examinant son contenu. Il agita sa baguette, mémorisant magiquement tous les parchemins qui traînaient en marmonnant quelques formules, avant de partir à la recherche de caches supplémentaires. Il n'y en avait pas cependant – peu étonnant si l'on considérait que la maison en elle-même était déjà placée sous Fidelius.

"Comment une no-maj peut-elle connaître le Fidelius ?" s'enquit-il à voix basse.

"J'ai un bon entraîneur" répondit-elle sans lever les yeux, parcourant rapidement les papiers.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Mère Russie sait trouver qui l'intéresse."

Un accent russe était subitement apparu dans sa voix et ses yeux se plissèrent. La Russie venait de vivre une révolution, moins de dix ans auparavant. Le tsar était d'une famille magique et il n'aurait jamais pu être détrôné par des no-majs… jusqu'à ce que d'autres sorciers ne s'en mêlent vraiment. Le Soviet Sorcier n'était pas à prendre à la légère, bien au contraire, et la personne chargée de l'espionnage et du militaire était quasi-légendaire… Il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait recruté des moldus.

"Vous travaillez avec le général Hiver ?"

Elle s'immobilisa un instant et il regarda pensivement son dos. Cela était déjà plus ou moins une confirmation en soit. Le général était tellement secret que presque aucun no-maj ne devait connaître son existence. Ils avaient tous les deux le même grade dans leurs pays respectifs, à peu près, mais Hiver était bien plus porté sur le secret.

"Peut-être" répondit-elle finalement, et il le prit comme une confirmation. "J'en ai fini."

Cela devait faire dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans la pièce. Il chercha une cheminée du regard mais il n'y en avait pas. De plus, il se sentait faiblir – il fallait qu'il ne se mette à l'abri avant que sa magie, alimentée par sa colère, ne s'épuise. Au même moment, des cris d'alarme se mirent à retentir et ils se tournèrent vers la porte encore close. Il tenta de transplaner, sans succès, et ferma les yeux.

"Je peux nous évacuer si nous sortons du terrain" informa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un sourcil levé lui répondit mais la no-maj tendit la main, ramassant un objet sur le bureau avant de le remonter. Il reconnut un pistolet no-maj et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, avant de comprendre qu'il devait être étudié pour savoir de quoi son peuple était capable. Elle semblait parfaitement savoir s'en servir cependant et le remonta soigneusement avant de le glisser à sa ceinture, chargé et prêt à l'emploi.

"Nous devons juste sortir du terrain ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Je l'espère, du moins."

"Bien. Il y a une forêt à moins de cinquante mètres de ce côté."

Son doigt avait pointé une direction perpendiculaire aux fenêtres et il acquiesça. Les bruits étaient de plus en plus nombreux et forts dans le bâtiment. Sans se concerter plus, ils se ruèrent vers les fenêtres et il les fit exploser avant qu'ils ne sautent en même temps, se réceptionnant souplement au sol un étage plus bas, puis de déguerpir. Rapidement les cris se firent entendre. Quelqu'un devait les avoir vus depuis une fenêtre et les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée alors que des sortilèges commençaient à pleuvoir. Il jeta quelques sorts derrière son épaule, se repérant au bruit sans prendre le risque de se retourner, et un cri d'agonie lui retentit. Les bois se rapprochaient : ils pourraient plus aisément y semer leurs poursuivants et les troncs leur fourniraient une couverture.

Le souffle commençait malgré tout à lui manquer. Sa magie s'affaiblissait rapidement, conséquence de sa malnutrition des jours passés, et son corps était définitivement déshydraté et affamé. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus sons épaule en le sentant ralentir et sortit son revolver, le pointant droit vers lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et la détonation retentit. Avec surprise, le coup le manqua… mais un bruit de corps chutant au sol retentit juste derrière lui.

"Cours" ordonna-t-elle en faisant à nouveau feu.

Ses mouvements s'étaient à nouveau emplis de cette grâce. Elle offrait une cible idéale, en terrain découvert, et pourtant tous les sortilèges la manquaient, glissant autour d'elle dans ses incessantes esquives. Il accéléra son pas de son mieux, profitant de la diversion qu'elle offrait, et jeta un œil en arrière lorsqu'il fut à la lisière. Le bon sens exigeait qu'il fuie maintenant et rejoigne le Macusa au plus vite.

La silhouette rousse qui bondissait à plus de deux mètres de haut le fit changer d'avis et il lança à nouveau un sortilège, abattant l'un des sorciers. Il tenta de lui dire de le rejoindre mais sa voix était trop rauque pour porter et il porta deux doigts à sa bouche, sifflant pour lui confirmer qu'il était à couvert. Avec souplesse, elle retomba au sol et déguerpit. Bien plus vite que lorsqu'elle courait à ses côtés, sautant en tous sens, esquivant les sortilèges, et il finit par lever sa baguette.

"Bombarda Maxima !" ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Le rayon jaillit, fila au-dessus de son épaule et frappa le sol. Il y eut un geyser de terre et de pierre, masquant entièrement la vue et projetant trois sorciers en arrière. A nouveau, il vacilla. Le sortilège avait peut-être été un peu ambitieux vu son état. La rousse était déjà à sa hauteur et prit son bras libre d'office, le passant autour de ses épaules avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois, le traînant en avant. Il n'eut pas la force de protester, se concentrant sur son prochain sort. Le transplanage d'escorte était une chose délicate.

Vers un lieu inconnu, sans connaître le point de départ, c'était du suicide. Cela leur offrait cependant plus de chances de survie que de rester là, où ils seraient retrouvés tôt ou tard par les fanatiques de Grindelwald. Il sentit l'atmosphère changer autour d'eux et ferma les yeux.

"Prenez ma main" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Pardon ?"

"Prenez ma main" répéta-t-il. "Nous devons partir."

Elle hésita une seconde, puis prit sa main désarmée avec fermeté. Il s'arrêta, souffla un bon coup, puis soudain transplana cinquante kilomètres au sud, à plus d'un mètre de hauteur, priant Merlin pour ne pas se retrouver au-dessus d'une mer ou dans un rocher.

Ils réapparurent pourtant au-dessus du sol, au bord d'un champ, avec un énorme craquement sonore. Le reste de sa magie vacilla, puis s'éteignit et il tituba avant de tomber au sol, vomissant de la bile. Ne jamais user de magie lorsqu'on était épuisé. Ce n'étaient pas pour rien que les jeunes sorciers étaient interdits de classes et de sortilèges pendant des périodes qu'ils jugeaient bien trop longues. Il sentait déjà la fièvre monter et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Même s'il s'était échappé, il n'était qu'à cinquante kilomètres et beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même. Il ne pourrait même pas contacter le Macusa pour les prévenir.

Il ne sentait plus la présence de la no-maj, son esprit cherchant à sombrer dans une transe régénératrice. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait sursauté lorsqu'un bras fort le prit et le souleva. Elle passa à nouveau son bras autour de son épaule et commença à marcher sans qu'il ne se rende compte de la direction, la fièvre montant de plus en plus, et il finit par totalement sombrer.


	2. Chapter 2

La période suivante fut remplie d'incohérences. Il s'était senti vaguement allongé, les lambeaux de son manteau retirés. Ses lèvres avaient accueilli avec soulagement l'eau fraîche alors qu'il buvait avidement. Plus tard, une soupe emplit son estomac mais il ne parvenait pas à faire baisser la fièvre – son épuisement magique était bien trop intense.

Ce ne fut qu'après une longue période de brouillard qu'il revint finalement à la surface, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Sa magie était enfin rétablie et il vérifia ses bandages mais, si les blessures avaient été soignées à la no-maj, cela avait été fait impeccablement. Les plaies étaient bien refermées et les cicatrices nettes et propres. Il se leva avec prudence, mais il allait définitivement mieux. Il avait été nourri pendant sa semi-inconscience, visiblement, et se rhabilla. Le costume n'était pas de bonne qualité comparé à ce qu'il portait en temps normal mais il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Une rapide métamorphose créa un holster qu'il installa dans sa manche droite, dissimulant efficacement sa baguette. Il était capable de magie sans baguette mais cela le fatiguait plus vite. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se permettre ce genre de choses pour le moment, sauf en cas de besoin d'un effet de surprise intense. On toqua poliment à la porte et il se mit instantanément sur ses gardes, avant de se détendre légèrement en reconnaissant la rousse.

"Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit" commenta-t-elle sobrement en refermant la porte derrière elle. "Ravie de vous voir levé."

"Heureux de vous voir intacte" répondit-il avec politesse.

Elle ne cachait plus son accent russe et il prit la peine de la regarder attentivement pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas très grande, de moins d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Sa chevelure était rousse et étonnamment courte pour une femme. Elle le regardait d'un air pensif, ne semblant aucunement gênée de son examen. Sa tenue également avait changé, pour une tenue noire proche du corps. Il repéra les deux pistolets à sa ceinture et un manche qui sortait de l'une de ses bottes, d'un couteau probablement, mais était presque sûr qu'elle avait d'autres armes.

"Où sommes-nous ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Bavière, à une soixantaine kilomètres de Munich."

Il hocha sa tête.

"Merci de votre aide. Je dois rejoindre Munich."

Il pourrait aisément contacter le Macusa de là. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Pour informer votre gouvernement qu'un traître a pris votre place ?"

"C'est exact."

"Ils le savent déjà. Il a été capturé et révélé il y a un mois après avoir manqué de révéler votre monde à New-York."

Les sourcils de l'Auror se froncèrent. Si Grindelwald avait été capturé, il n'y avait plus eu aucun intérêt à le maintenir en vie. On ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence d'un mort, d'où son emprisonnement, mais si son identité n'avait plus d'utilité… c'était prendre un risque que de le laisser vivant.

"Il est en prison ?"

"Nope. Echappé même pas deux semaines après."

Un sourire amusé était né sur ses lèvres et elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, croisant ses jambes.

"Donc" offrit-elle "avez-vous envie de partager ce que vous savez à son sujet ?"

"Vous êtes une no-maj" répondit-il immédiatement, par réflexe.

"Et vous êtes un criminel en fuite dans l'Allemagne où nous nous trouvons" répondit-elle avec amusement. "Votre évasion n'est pas très bien passée."

Il fronça davantage des sourcils. Ce n'était pas un problème en soit, juste un ralentissement. Il pourrait tout de même rejoindre Munich et contacter le Macusa. Les plans qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la demeure où il avait été retenu n'avaient pas de sens pour le moment mais ils devaient être communiqués à la communauté internationale sorcière. Il pourrait aisément modifier son apparence et ne pas se faire reconnaître jusque là. Il n'y avait qu'un seul souci. Son regard se posa sur la russe. Même si elle était possiblement en lien avec le général Hiver, elle était une no-maj. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi.

Sa baguette d'emprunt jaillit à une vitesse foudroyante et il commença l'incantation du sortilège d'Oubliettes. Elle avait déjà bondi en avant, vive comme un fauve, et son pied le percuta en pleine poitrine avant qu'une main n'agrippe son poignet. Il avait reculé sous la force de l'impact et elle se retrouva pratiquement collée à lui alors qu'il était coincé contre le mur, un bras pressé contre sa gorge et son autre main agrippée à son poignet armé, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire ?" interrogea-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il resta immobile, un peu étourdi. Certes, il n'était pas au maximum de sa forme et il l'avait vue se battre contre des sorciers de seconde zone… mais son mouvement avait été le plus rapide qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"Etes-vous vraiment une no-maj ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Pur jus" répondit-elle en pressant sa gorge. "Alors ?"

"Effacer votre mémoire" admit-il. "Les no-maj ne doivent pas être au courant de la magie."

Elle leva un sourcil, puis le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait maîtrisé, émettant un ricanement sonore.

"C'est _ta_ loi, mon grand" se moqua-t-elle d'un ton pourtant froid. "N'essaie pas de l'imposer dans d'autres pays. La prochaine fois, je te colle une balle dans la tête."

Il resta silencieux. La menace n'en était pas une, c'était une promesse. S'il devait la maîtriser, il devrait la prendre totalement par surprise – parce qu'elle était plus rapide que lui. Il se massa brièvement la gorge. Le coup aurait pu le tuer si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?" demanda-t-il.

Il n'était pas dupe. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé par pitié, elle était bien trop professionnelle pour cela.

"Ton aide" répondit-elle sèchement.

"Je dois retourner à New-York" déclina-t-il immédiatement.

"Vraiment ? Tu es considéré mort, tu as été remplacé et ils ne te feraient même pas confiance."

Il acquiesça. Elle avait raison, bien sûr – il serait mis en quarantaine plusieurs semaines le temps qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il n'avait pas été influencé. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, puisque les sortilèges de coercition et les potions de vérité ne fonctionnaient pas avec lui, il était entraîné à y résister. Dans tous les cas, il ne redeviendrait pas avant plusieurs années le bras droit du Macusa.

"C'est vrai" reconnut-il "mais ils doivent quand même obtenir ces informations."

"Lesquelles ? Il n'y avait pratiquement rien sur ces plans."

Elle s'était retournée et planta son index dans sa poitrine.

"C'est pour ça que je veux ton aide. On marchait plutôt bien en duo. Je ne peux pas aller faire mon rapport maintenant, je n'ai _rien_ de concret, mais nous avons plusieurs pistes sur ce qu'il veut. Ton Grinde-machin."

"Gellert Grindelwald" informa-t-il obligeamment.

Encore une fois, elle marquait un point. Ils n'avaient rien de vraiment concret. Cependant, avait-il réellement besoin de son aide ? Dubitatif, il évalua la question. Elle connaissait mieux le monde no-maj que lui, c'était indéniable. Elle n'était pas capable de lancer le moindre sort offensif ou défensif mais… en avait-elle besoin ? Au moins lors d'un premier combat, elle était un formidable élément de surprise : rapide, experte au corps-à-corps mais également capable d'utiliser des revolvers. Si le combat commençait à moins de cinq mètres de distance, il ne parierait pas forcément sur des sorciers.

Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de penser. Il admettait qu'une _no-maj_ puisse battre un _sorcier_. Pourtant les combats qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble repassèrent rapidement dans sa mémoire. Elle était terrifiante, mortelle. Grindelwald et ses adeptes étaient convaincus que les no-maj étaient inutiles, des inférieurs qui devaient être soumis. Personne ne soupçonnerait jamais une alliance entre un sorcier de son rang et l'une d'entre eux.

"Bien" accepta-t-il brusquement. "Nous devons trouver ce que Grindelwald veut faire."

"Nous savons déjà ça" observa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Il leva un sourcil. Il était convaincu qu'aucun sorcier dans le monde ne savait quels étaient les objectifs réels du mage.

"Il veut provoquer une guerre" ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. "La plus sanglante possible."

"On ne provoque pas une guerre d'un claquement de doigts" répliqua-t-il. "Pas même lui. Son réseau d'influence n'est pas assez développé. Les sorciers n'entreront jamais en guerre contre les no-majs."

"Sauf" renifla-t-elle en jetant un livre sur la table de chevet "quand les no-majs se seront entretués entre eux."

Il prit le livre, intrigué. Ce n'était pas un livre sorcier et il était écrit en allemand. _Mein Kampf._ Il jeta un sortilège de traduction dessus et le feuilleta.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Ce qu'un homme a écrit en prison après avoir été condamné pour un coup d'État" répondit-elle sèchement. "J'ai remonté ses liens jusqu'à tomber sur Grindelwald. Les deux sont en contact et le second influence le premier. Il clame ouvertement vouloir exterminer une partie des no-majs et vouloir étendre le territoire de l'Allemagne, à l'est comme à l'ouest."

"Mais est-ce qu'il est au pouvoir ?" demanda Graves sur le ton de la rhétorique.

"Il pourrait le devenir, surtout avec cet appui _inconnu_ et aux pouvoirs _magiques_."

Il évalua un moment la possibilité. Les sorciers n'intervenaient pas dans les affaires no-majs, mais si Grindelwald le faisait… il pourrait acquérir de l'influence, oui. Des discrets charmes de compulsion sur des personnes clefs, quelques disparitions silencieuses et sans traces… il pouvait certainement semer le chaos. Et si une guerre no-maj éclatait, cela pourrait lui permettre de dévoiler le secret sorcier et de s'imposer comme leader. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque.

"Nous allons découvrir ce qu'il en est" accepta-t-il "mais pas n'importe comment. Première règle – tu ne parleras jamais de la sorcellerie et je me réserve le droit d'effacer la mémoire de personnes qui en sauraient trop."

Elle leva un sourcil à son ton autoritaire.

"Première règle" énonça-t-elle en réponse "tu essaies d'effacer _ma_ mémoire, je te tue."

"J'ai bien compris" répondit-il sèchement.

Elle était énervante mais il retint la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la langue. Ils avaient besoin de collaborer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il travaillerait avec quelqu'un de prodigieusement agaçant. Cela faisait partie de son métier. D'un mouvement, il rengaina enfin sa baguette.

"Je suppose que nous commencerons par établir les liens entre ces deux hommes" fit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Hm, hm" acquiesça-t-elle. "Il y a un meeting du parti politique de cet homme à Munich dans six jours."

Il hocha sa tête. Ce serait un excellent endroit où commencer leur enquête et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait retrouver la trace de Grindelwald lui-même. Avant de partir, ils prirent néanmoins un solide repas. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'amis d'une petite résidence proprette et ils rassemblèrent ensuite leur peu d'affaires avant de repartir. Il rattrapa son coude juste avant qu'ils ne sortent.

"Comment dois-je t'appeler ?" s'enquit-il. "Tu connais mon nom."

"Percival Graves, c'est cela ?"

"Exact."

"Tu peux m'appeler Natalya."

"Nom de famille ?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Zaïtsev."

Il hocha sa tête. Ce n'était probablement qu'un pseudonyme mais il ferait avec. Il n'aurait pas non plus donné son véritable nom s'il avait eu le choix. Ce fut en silence qu'ils redescendirent de l'étage et elle rejoignit la femme en train de tricoter devant la cheminée, discutant quelques minutes avec elle en allemand. Il les observa sans un mot, ne dit rien au changement de mains de l'argent, et Natalya Zaïtsev se releva ensuite, rejoignant la porte en recouvrant sa tunique noire d'un long manteau féminin, de qualité moyenne comme son costume et sa veste à lui. Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent.

"Tu peux te téléporter ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin boueux qui remontait vers la route.

Les champs étaient blancs de neige autour d'eux, tout juste tachés par de la boue. Le sol était gelé sous leurs bottes. Il devait faire moins dix degrés mais aucun des deux ne se plaignait.

"Je préfère éviter tant que nous n'avons pas à le faire" répondit-il sèchement. "Ce que j'ai fait lors de notre évasion – partir d'un point inconnu vers un point inconnu – est ridiculement dangereux."

"Je vois."

"D'autant plus" poursuivit-il "que je ne serai pas en sécurité, je préfère limiter mon utilisation de la sorcellerie au maximum."

"Bien. Fatiguant, hé ?"

Il grogne légèrement d'assentiment.

"Quel jour sommes-nous ?" interrogea-t-il abruptement.

"Trois janvier 1927" répondit-elle poliment.

Elle ne lui demanda pas combien de temps il était resté prisonnier. Pourtant, c'était très problématique : cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était porté disparu. Si Grindelwald avait été démasqué un mois avant… il avait occupé son poste pendant quatre mois. Merlin savait ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'y faire. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa détention aurait duré aussi longtemps, sans compter les jours d'épuisement qui avaient suivis. La baguette contre son poignet chauffa légèrement et il la calma d'une poussée de magie. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était trop faible pour lui et il devrait mesurer attentivement la puissance de ses sorts pour ne pas la faire flamber comme la première qu'il avait eue en main. Il devait impérativement se procurer une baguette plus adaptée.


	3. Chapter 3

La marche dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le village le plus proche enfoui sous la neige. Pour autant, les rails du chemin de fer étaient soigneusement dégagés dans les alentours de la petite gare. Il ne prenait pas souvent de moyens de transport no-maj, trop lents et inconfortables, mais il admettait que ce serait bien plus discret. Natalya lui jeta un portefeuille et il le prit sans discuter avant de se jeter un furtif sortilège de multilingues. Il serait effectivement suspect que ce ne soit la femme de leur couple qui s'occupe des démarches.

Ce fut dans un allemand parfait qu'il acheta deux billets pour Munich. Le train devait passer deux heures plus tard et le vendeur leur proposa de rester à l'intérieur le temps qu'il arrive. Il accepta volontiers et Natalya s'assit près de lui – sans discuter, il passa un bras autour de sa taille comme s'il s'agissait de son épouse. C'était l'hypothèse la plus crédible pour les observateurs de la situation : un couple qui voyageait ensemble. Elle se retrouva appuyée sur son épaule, comme sommeillant, mais il sentait parfaitement son corps à l'affût, ses yeux mi-clos qui balayaient les environs, à la recherche du moindre signe suspect.

Lorsque le train se fit entendre, il se releva avec élégance et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle saisit avec un sourire. Il remercia l'homme qui les avait accueillis avec une politesse parfaite et ils embarquèrent dans le train, trouvant rapidement une cabine vide pour s'y installer. Elle s'installa confortablement en face de lui et lui fit un sourire amusé.

"Donc" demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent "est-ce que _tous_ les, hm, sorciers restent aux portes de la mort et perdus dans leur délire avant de subitement ressusciter et d'être en pleine forme ?"

"Épuisement magique" grommela-t-il. "Je suis resté inconscient jusqu'à avoir reconstitué mes réserves. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus c'est long."

"Et… tu es puissant ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si le directeur de la Sécurité Magique, commandant des Aurors, pouvait ne pas être puissant.

"En comparaison de Grindelwald" précisa-t-elle. "C'est le seul qui m'intéresse – lui et ses suivants."

"_Il_ est très puissant et utilise des magies peu connues" répondit-il sèchement, admettant mentalement qu'il serait mieux qu'elle sache ce qu'ils combattaient ensemble. "Probablement plus puissant que moi. Peu de gens peuvent me battre en duel mais il m'a eu par surprise. Sa magie sans baguette est… hors norme."

"J'en déduis que tu es très bon en magie sans baguette et que tu as été surpris de tomber sur quelqu'un de meilleur" répondit-elle, sa tempe appuyée sur ses doigts tendus en le regardant pensivement.

"Il n'aurait probablement pas pu envoyer un de ses fanatiques" répondit-il en évitant la question. "En duel, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné."

Elle rouvrit la bouche mais il l'interrompit. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à répondre à des interrogations.

"Je n'ai pas été déclaré criminel chez les no-majs, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non" répondit-elle avec amusement. "J'avais besoin de te faire taire. Je n'ai perçu aucun signe, nulle part, qui indiquerait notre évasion ou même notre présence en Bavière en premier lieu."

"C'était un beau coup" admit-il.

"Merci. A combien est-ce que tu évalues les forces de Grindelwald ?"

"Difficile à dire" entama-t-il "surtout que beaucoup de gens sont d'accord avec lui sans être fanatiques de sa personne ou ses méthodes."

Le trajet se déroula dans cette même atmosphère, alternant questions et réponses. Le train n'allait pas très vite, mais au moins ils étaient au chaud et installés confortablement. Ils rechignaient tous les deux à partager certaines informations et tournaient autour du pot – et ils étaient tous les deux très bons à cela. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à Munich, il lui offrit son bras et elle le suivit. Un discret mouvement de doigts attira à lui un chapeau féminin pour dissimuler ses cheveux roux, qu'il lui offrit comme s'il venait juste de retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié, et elle le mit avec un sourire de remerciement, jouant le jeu.

Ils prirent leurs quartiers dans un hôtel discret mais propre avant d'arrêter leur plan. Pourtant, ils étaient au restaurant lorsque leurs oreilles tendues captèrent plusieurs conversations – pour une raison de sécurité, le meeting auquel ils venaient assister avait été avancé. Ils se mirent d'accord d'un seul regard avant d'achever leur repas et de sortir, comme pour prendre l'air frais. Elle se débarrassa du chapeau encombrant et ils se dirigèrent dans l'obscurité vers l'hôtel particulier.

"Six hommes de la sécurité à l'entrée" constata-t-elle alors qu'ils l'observaient de loin pendant plusieurs minutes, dissimulés dans l'ombre. "Au moins quatre qui patrouillent, probablement le double. D'autres vigiles à plusieurs fenêtres, à l'étage. Entrer furtivement sera difficile."

"Est-ce que nous avons vraiment besoin de rentrer furtivement ?" demanda-t-il avec bon sens. "Nous pourrions en apprendre beaucoup en discutant avec ces gens."

"Infiltration ? Si tu te sens prêt à jouer le jeu."

"Voyons cela" murmura-t-il en sortant sa baguette, tapotant ses vêtements après avoir pris soin de reculer dans une ruelle encore plus obscure.

Le manteau changea instantanément, prenant une couleur bleue nuit. Le costume en-dessous se déforma, prenant une bien meilleure coupe, de même que la cravate qui allait avec. Il conjura de même une riche écharpe, une montre de qualité, et changea jusqu'à ses chaussures avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Puis-je ?"

"C'était une bonne idée de te recruter" acquiesça-t-elle. "Robe longue, fendue, de quoi attirer l'attention avec élégance."

Il acquiesça et métamorphosa ses vêtements à elle en une superbe robe de soirée, lui fournissant de même un châle de soie.

"Tu peux faire pousser mes cheveux ?"

Il s'exécuta sans discuter et les épaisses boucles rousses tombèrent bientôt sur ses épaules à peine recouvertes du châle. Les invités continuaient à arriver – ne restait plus qu'à intercepter l'une des voitures privées. Il les transporta plus loin, hors de vue de la villa, et Natalya arrêta l'une des voitures le plus tranquillement du monde, n'ayant qu'à tendre sa main en se laissant voir. Il se glissa aussitôt dans leur dos, les neutralisant proprement puis montant dans la voiture avec sa partenaire. Elle eut un lumineux sourire vers le chauffeur, puisant dans la poche de son "mari" pour en sortir un portefeuille.

"Terminez votre trajet, je vous en prie" offrit-elle avec un sourire à damner un saint. "Votre silence sera très apprécié."

Il jeta un regard à l'homme imperturbable mais indubitablement dangereux, à la superbe femme, puis au portefeuille dans lequel l'argent se voyait clairement.

"Je ne veux pas savoir" couina-t-il avant de redémarrer.

"C'est une sage décision" acquiesça-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Il ne dit rien de plus en conduisant, ralentissant devant l'hôtel particulier. Un vigile se pencha à la fenêtre, tomba sur le couple à l'arrière et ne posa pas plus de questions, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Il rejoignit l'entrée et Natalya se pencha en avant, lui tendant le portefeuille.

"Vous pouvez repartir" autorisa-t-elle avec son sourire. "Merci."

Percival était déjà sorti alors qu'il acquiesçait d'une voix un peu étranglée et rouvrit la porte de son "épouse", lui présentant immédiatement son bras. Ce fut avec distinction qu'ils gravirent les marches, accueillis par un serviteur obséquieux. Percival présenta leur fausse identité improvisée avec un accent allemand marqué et ils furent très bien accueillis. Les invités étaient visiblement loin de se connaître tous. Il laissa son manteau à l'entrée. Ils attiraient le regard, bien sûr, mais seulement le temps d'estimer leur train de vie apparent. Une fois rassurés, les gens se détournaient vers leurs propres conversations.

La réception était très visiblement une levée de fonds. Ils y évoluèrent un long moment, discutant avec différentes personnes. Les idéologies autour étaient répugnantes, mais cela faisait partie de leur travail que de les étudier. On y parlait supériorité et domination – et, effectivement, il reconnut plusieurs discours qui _auraient pu_ être prononcés par Grindelwald. Il y avait un très fort sentiment de colère cependant, suite à la fin de la première guerre mondiale presque dix ans plus tôt.

Les gens présents n'étaient pourtant pas issus de la classe populaire. C'étaient des bourgeois ou des commerçants, voire d'anciens nobles – dans tous les cas, des gens fortunés. Lorsque leur hôte apparut sur l'estrade au fond, il fut vivement applaudi. Les deux infiltrés firent de même avec un enthousiasme feint, saluant son discours, et il se pencha à son oreille.

"Tu peux garder l'attention quelques minutes ?" murmura-t-il.

"Je suppose que je vais danser avec notre cher hôte" répondit-elle avec un lumineux sourire en direction de l'homme, qui les avait remarqués.

Lui-même effectua un signe de tête poli, accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux, en sa direction. Il fendit la foule pour les rejoindre, un homme murmurant quelque chose à son oreille, probablement leur nom.

"Herr Weber" salua leur hôte. "Mein fraulein…"

"Herr Strasser" répondit Graves avec un sourire, serrant la main offerte après qu'il ait baisé celle de Natalya. "Un plaisir de vous trouver ici ce soir."

"Un plaisir de vous y retrouver" rectifia Gregor Strasser en prenant sa main entre les siennes.

"Je n'aurai voulu manquer ceci" offrit-il poliment. "Votre discours était très... inspirant."

"Il est bon d'entendre ces propos enfin tenus" renchérit Natalya avec une admiration feinte. "Nous réfléchirons à un engagement plus… avancé dans ce parti."

Elle était une merveilleuse actrice, reconnut-il sans peine. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire espionne. Strasser lui fit un sourire et lui offrit sa main.

"Puis-je vous convaincre plus avant, fraulein ?"

Elle jeta un regard vers son "mari", qui acquiesça avec un sourire, et prit celle de l'homme politique en souriant également. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle articula rapidement un _trois_, lui indiquant le nombre de danses où elle le retiendrait. Il rejoignit le buffet en réponse, acceptant volontiers un verre en les observant évoluer, comme s'il gardait un œil sur son épouse. Finalement il se pencha vers un groom timide.

"Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les sanitaires, mon garçon ?" questionna-t-il.

"La porte ici" offrit-il immédiatement "au bout du couloir, à droite."

"Merci bien."

"Je vous en prie."

Le couloir était désert. En un clin d'œil et dans un silence parfait, il transplana à l'autre bout et monta dans les étages, jetant un œil à sa montre. Il avait dix minutes précisément pour trouver quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Ses pas rapides l'amenèrent à la chambre de maître, mais elle n'était pas très remplie et il passa dans le cabinet, fouillant rapidement en usant de magie sans vergogne. Un sort détecta un coffre et il le dévoila, puis l'ouvrit par magie. Rapidement il mit la main sur plusieurs lettres, qu'il copia avant de les glisser dans son manteau. Un symbole attira son attention – un triangle inscrit dans un cercle et barré d'un trait vertical. L'ouvrant, il cilla en voyant la signature.

Sans hésiter, il copia les lettres de Grindelwald et remit tout parfaitement à sa place. Seul un examen extrêmement attentif aurait une chance de révéler son passage. Les dix minutes étaient presque écoulées et il se tendit en entendant un pas, prêt à utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie. Avant qu'il ne se fasse surprendre, cependant, la silhouette rousse de mieux en mieux connue jaillit par la porte secondaire. Sans hésiter une seconde, en contraste avec son pas de course précédent, elle se pendit à son cou pour un baiser langoureux, glissant ses mains en partie sous son veston. Il mit une seconde à se reprendre, puis entendit les pas tous proches et glissa à la hâte son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui en s'asseyant à moitié sur le bureau. Elle se glissa entre ses jambes en réponse et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'ils ne bougent, comme très occupés à leurs caresses.

"Hm, hm" se racla une gorge, et ils se séparèrent.

"Herr Strasser !" s'exclama Natalya avec un sourire ravi, relâchant son mari comme si elle n'était aucunement gênée de l'interruption.

Il joua la confusion sans hésiter un instant, prenant une mine étonnée et déçue du baiser interrompu. Strasser avait un sourire amusé mais une étincelle de méfiance dans son regard. Le sourire de Natalya était cependant désarmant et il se racla à nouveau la gorge.

"Vous êtes dans mon bureau" informa-t-il.

"Oh, mes excuses !" répondit la rousse avec une mine sincèrement désolée. "Je suis navrée, mon mari vient d'accepter une donation pour notre cause et je lui montrais mon… appréciation. C'était la première porte ouverte."

Une teinte rosée était apparue sur ses joues. Graves se racla la gorge, comme mal à l'aise, et relâcha la main dans le bas du dos de son épouse, rajustant sa cravate avec un toussotement gêné. Elle chassa ses doigts avec un sourire taquin et entreprit elle-même de le rhabiller, le faisant s'agiter légèrement, mal à l'aise.

"La porte était ouverte ?" s'étonna Strasser.

"Oui" répondit Natalya, sincèrement surprise. "J'ai juste poussé le battant… j'en suis navrée. Vous avez raison, je devrai attendre que nous soyons rentrés."

Elle avait fini avec un sourire coquin et il se racla la gorge avant d'acquiescer.

"Hm, oui" répondit-il un peu vite. "Attendre… que nous soyons… à la maison."

Il joua nerveusement avec sa cravate, même si elle était déjà ajustée, et se redressa.

"Vous recevrez de mes nouvelles dans les prochains jours, Herr Strasser" rajouta-t-il après s'être encore raclé la gorge. "Il me faudra quelques jours pour, hm, m'ajuster à ce nouveau… financement."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr" acquiesça l'homme politique en se détendant enfin alors que Natalya faisait un lumineux sourire et déposait un baiser sur sa joue, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

L'image était tellement crue qu'il n'eut pas besoin de feindre la couleur rosée apparue sur ses joues. Son sourire se fit taquin à sa réaction et elle le relâcha, lissant nonchalamment un pli imaginaire de sa robe.

"Devrions-nous saluer notre hôte et rentrer ?" offrit-elle, et il lui présenta mécaniquement son bras.

"Comme tu le souhaites" répondit-il, indiquant que lui-même en avait terminé.

D'autant plus qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'éclipser discrètement pour fouiller d'autres pièces de la maison. Elle eut une moue vers Strasser et fit une brève révérence.

"Nous excuserez-vous, Herr Strasser ?"

"Bien sûr, mein fraulein" répondit-il poliment, s'écartant en leur tenant la porte. "Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et j'attends votre prochaine visite avec impatience."

"Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir" susurra Natalya. "Vous avez un discours… fascinant."

"Je vous en remercie."

Ils s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir en discutant et redescendirent l'escalier. Strasser fit amener son manteau d'un signe de main et il le revêtit, rajustant son châle sur les épaules de son "épouse".

"Votre chauffeur a affirmé qu'il vous attendrait devant la résidence" fit un groom, mal à l'aise. "Souhaitez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?"

"Ne vous fatiguez pas" autorisa Graves avec un sourire sympathique. "Le chemin m'a l'air bien dégagé. Herr Strasser…"

"N'hésitez pas à me rendre visite" répondit chaleureusement l'homme, ses yeux restant pourtant froids, en lui serrant la main. "Je vous souhaites une excellente fin de soirée."

"De même" répondit poliment l'Auror. "Fraulein…"

Elle acquiesça et salua dignement leur hôte avant de le suivre, élégamment accrochée à son bras. Ils sortirent le plus tranquillement du monde, s'éloignant, et il accéléra soudain comme s'il avait repéré leur véhicule personnel. Dès que les regards se détournèrent d'eux, il transplana.

"_Merci_ de m'avoir fait passer pour un imbécile dirigé par ses testicules" grogna-t-il furieusement après qu'ils ne soient réapparus dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

"_De rien_ d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour ta présence dans son bureau" répliqua-t-elle en rejetant le châle. "Je peux récupérer ma tenue ou je dois me changer ?"

Un geste de baguette annula la métamorphose et il annula la sienne ensuite, avec un léger regret – le costume avait été de bien meilleure qualité et plus confortable. Il sortit la liasse de l'intérieur de sa veste, lui tendant la moitié no-maj en gardant les lettres de Grindelwald.

"Dans son coffre" fit-il laconiquement.

"Tu les as volées ?" râla-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que non. Je les ai copiées et remit au même endroit. Tant que personne ne recherche de trace de sorcellerie, ce sera invisible – et même dans ce cas, la trace sera estompée d'ici quelques jours."

"Certain ?"

Il grogna de mécontentement à son scepticisme.

"Je suis le chef des Aurors – la police – des Etats-Unis" signala-t-il froidement. "Tu crois que ne ne connais pas _exactement_ toutes les méthodes pour dissimuler ses traces ?"

"Un point" admit-elle. "Navrée – je suis agacée."

"Probablement pas autant que moi" gronda-t-il. "Ne me touche plus jamais sans ma permission explicite."

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

"Ne te fais plus jamais prendre dans une telle position compromettante" répliqua-t-elle.

"Je lui aurai effacé la mémoire."

"Mon Dieu. C'est ta phrase préférée, _je lui effacerai la mémoire _? Et s'il remarque qu'il a un trou de mémoire, sachant que nous savons qu'il _connaît_ un sorcier qui pourrait le diagnostiquer ?"

Il renifla sans répondre. Seul un effacement sans faux souvenirs pouvait provoquer cela. Il n'était pas un débutant, il connaissait parfaitement son art. Strasser n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait rencontré un sorcier, ne se serait pas souvenu de son visage ni de celui de Natalya. Elle avait cependant cessé d'argumenter, roulant des yeux à son esprit obtus, et s'assit sur le lit pour commencer sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle lui tendit patiemment les papiers. Il hésita, mais c'était le marché qu'ils avaient passé. Un peu à contrecœur, il lui tendit les lettres de Grindelwald et le silence retomba.

"Ces hommes sont fous" annonça-t-il lorsqu'elle baissa lentement les feuilles.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Elle était pâle sous son masque impénétrable. Ces gens avaient purement et simplement prévu l'extermination d'une partie de la population et leur prise de pouvoir totale. Cela provoquerait des centaines de milliers de morts.

"Est-ce que ça suffira à convaincre le général Hiver ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête.

"Peut-être lui. Pas les autres."

"Je vois."

"Pareil pour toi, hein ?"

Il hocha sa tête. Le temps qu'il soit identifié comme étant Percival Graves, mis en quarantaine pour qu'on s'assure qu'il agissait en son nom propre, réhabilité, puis qu'il regagne son influence, il se serait probablement écoulé des années. Même si l'imposture avait été dévoilée, cela ne lui rendait pas son influence pour autant. Sans parler de la difficulté de convaincre le Macusa, voire la CIS, que Grindelwald s'était allié à des no-majs. Oh, probablement pas allié, mais il les utilisait sans l'ombre d'un doute, les flattait, soutenait leur idéologie qui divisait les no-majs entre eux. Amèrement, il se demanda si Dumbledore, le professeur anglais, soutenait toujours Grindelwald. S'il _savait_ quel était le but de son ancien ami.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, il se massa les tempes. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Au-delà de la politique de non-intervention dans le monde no-maj, c'était la sorcellerie dans son entièreté qui était menacée. Grindelwald les révélerait et il y aurait une guerre. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés en face d'une poignée d'hommes qui souhaitaient en tuer des milliers.

"Hey" appela la voix de Natalya.

Il releva la tête, croisant son regard bleu.

"Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

"Je le ferai" acquiesça-t-il d'une voix lasse. "En sachant que nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-mêmes."

"J'avais bien compris ça" approuva-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. "Nous devons définir un plan."

"Savoir comment ils comptent prendre le pouvoir" renchérit-il d'une voix distraite. "Ce… plan. Ils ont besoin de pouvoir politique pour l'avoir. D'énormément de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas en levant des fonds de petits bourgeois dans des villes allemandes qu'ils l'obtiendront."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et elle eut un demi-sourire.

"J'ai bien peur que nous devions espionner encore un petit peu."

Il acquiesça. Dommage que cette identité soit grillée. Strasser était important dans le parti, le NSDAP comme ils l'appelaient. Ils ne pourraient pas y entrer une seconde fois aussi aisément maintenant que leurs visages étaient connus. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il remarque qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement nommés Weber. Il retira son manteau, s'allongeant dans le lit en regardant le plafond mal peint. Ils ne feraient rien de plus ce soir. Mieux valait chercher un peu de repos. Natalya devait être d'accord avec lui puisqu'elle éteignit la lumière avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, à l'autre bout du lit, et le silence retomba sur la pièce. Ce fut à peu près en même temps qu'ils s'endormirent.


	4. Chapter 4

Le réveil le lendemain fut brutal. Il entendit un bruit, prit conscience de la silhouette chaude à ses côtés et réagit instantanément, faisant jaillir sa baguette pour menacer la personne dans sa chambre avant même d'avoir rouvert les yeux. Une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge en même temps et il regarda enfin ce qu'il se passait. Sa baguette était sur la tempe de Natalya qui avait posé son couteau sur sa gorge. Ils cillèrent plusieurs fois en même temps, puis il éloigna sa baguette et elle fit de même.

"Désolé-e" marmonnèrent-ils en même temps.

"Réflexe" ajouta-t-elle, et il acquiesça en se redressant.

"Pareil."

Il se rassit au bord du lit, se frottant le visage. La nuit avait été courte, mais reposante. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils se soient tous les deux réveillés au premier bruit suspect. Elle s'étirait souplement de l'autre côté mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard, à nouveau pris dans ses pensées. Un cri retentit au rez-de-chaussée et ils furent instantanément debout tous les deux. Natalya avait déjà rechargé et remonté ses pistolets, remettant sa veste, et il remit son manteau de même, la baguette glissée dans le holster métamorphosé.

"Tu me couvres ?" interrogea-t-elle, et il acquiesça.

Un instant après, elle ouvrait la porte et descendait rapidement, son pas silencieux. Il la suivit plus modérément. Elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel, glissant un œil par la porte entrebâillée.

"Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez" gémit le réceptionniste.

"Plutôt facile" demanda un homme avec un bandage sur le nez, le tenant plaqué sur son comptoir. "Est-ce que tu as un américain et une rousse dans tes clients ?"

"N… non, pas en ce moment, seulement des allemands…"

"Graves est intelligent" commenta une voix derrière. "Il ne laisserait pas deviner qu'il est américain."

"Une rousse alors" exigea celui au nez cassé.

"T… trois" bafouilla le réceptionniste.

"En couple ?"

"Les trois !" gémit-il. "S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal !"

Elle jeta un œil en arrière. Graves avait un visage impénétrable, sa baguette en main.

"La liste des chambres" exigea l'homme. "Maintenant !"

Précipitamment, le réceptionniste sortit le registre et le lui offrit. Les deux évadés se consultèrent du regard.

"Effacement de mémoire" articula Percival et elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Crois-moi, personne ne le remarquera."

"Ok" soupira-t-elle.

"Ne les abîme pas trop, pour qu'ils n'aient pas de blessures" murmura-t-il. "Si tu pouvais juste attirer l'attention, je les neutraliserai par derrière."

Avec un soupir, elle s'exécuta néanmoins, poussant la porte avant de rentrer le plus tranquillement du monde. Elle eut une moue peu convaincue vers celui au pansement.

"J'aurai peut-être dû te tuer" suggéra-t-elle en s'avançant le plus tranquillement du monde. "Définitivement méchant, hé ?"

Quatre baguettes se pointèrent sur elle, délaissant le réceptionniste, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous avez déjà perdu une fois" remarqua-t-elle le plus calmement du monde, s'éloignant de la porte alors qu'ils la suivaient du regard. "Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez recommencer ça ?"

"Où est Graves ?" demanda l'un d'un air menaçant.

Elle eut un sourire insolent.

"Qui sait ? Je ne m'encombre pas d'un imbécile à moitié mort."

"Tu es venue ici en couple !"

"Exact" fit-elle avec un rire. "J'ai des rapports de mission à fournir."

Graves attendait patiemment le moment où ils lui tourneraient tous le dos, baguette en main. Ce fut bientôt le cas alors qu'elle continuait de les fasciner avec son culot et la grâce dangereuse qui se dégageait d'elle et il leva la baguette, lançant quatre Stupéfix informulés le plus vite possible. Sur des cibles immobiles, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. En deux secondes, ils avaient tous été frappés par un rayon écarlate et ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Natalya eut un sourire aimable vers le réceptionniste alors qu'il les rejoignait à grands pas.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce, s'accoudant au comptoir. "Il n'y a plus de danger et ils ne vous inquiéteront plus."

Les quatre baguettes volèrent dans la main de Graves. Il les testa, une par une, mais elles étaient moins adaptées que la première qu'il avait volée. Tant mieux, ainsi il n'aurait pas à implanter le souvenir d'une perte de baguette. Il les rendit soigneusement à leurs propriétaires, puis posa sa baguette sur la tempe du premier.

"Oubliettes" murmura-t-il.

Il se retrouva aussitôt dans son esprit peu défendu et effaça soigneusement sa vision de Natalya, laissant l'interrogatoire un peu musclé et rajoutant des vérifications ultérieures prouvant qu'aucun des clients n'étaient les personnes recherchées. Puis il fit de même pour les trois suivants, sous le regard attentif de la rousse qui pourtant conversait avec le réceptionniste, le rassurant toujours. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur deux épaules et transplana une première fois, puis revint chercher les deux derniers. Rapidement, il les réanima et disparut définitivement. Alors il se tourna vers le réceptionniste avec un léger soupir.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" assura-t-il "ce n'est pas douloureux."

Un mouvement de recul lui répondit mais il avait déjà lancé son sortilège, agissant en douceur pour ne pas le blesser et implantant exactement les mêmes souvenirs. Le regard de l'homme se fit brumeux, puis s'éclaircit alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans sa manche.

"Merci pour votre accueil" remercia-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir. "Combien nous devons-vous pour la nuit ?"

Le réceptionniste battit des paupières, un peu perdu, puis se reprit et lui donna le prix. Il paya sans discuter et offrit ensuite son bras à son épouse. Ils ressortirent d'un pas tranquille, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il hésita un instant en regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment trouver davantage de preuves pour convaincre de la véracité de leur version.

"Je peux te demander un truc sur les sorciers ?" questionna Natalya.

Il l'autorisa d'un signe de tête.

"Vous avez des prisons ou des trucs comme ça ou Grindelwald tue systématiquement les gens qui s'opposent à lui ou qui en savent trop ?"

"Infiltrer une prison sorcière ?" renifla-t-il. "Ce serait..."

"Nous n'aurons pas de piste supplémentaire du côté du NSDAP" coupa-t-elle sèchement. "Leur agenda est connu, aucunement dissimulé. Les lettres signés par Grindelwald ne sont pas assez compromettantes pour être une preuve qu'il interviendrait à leurs côtés. Au vu des traces qu'il dissimule, nous n'aurons _jamais_ un écrit qui le prouve."

Sa langue claqua.

"Pas d'écrit, nous n'avons plus qu'une seule solution – un témoin."

Un cri retentit à l'autre bout de la rue.

"Graves !"

Il jura et saisit son bras avant de transplaner, de retour à la gare. Déboulant à l'intérieur, ils virent le train sur le point de partir et ne se posèrent pas de questions, rejoignant le contrôleur.

"Je suis _désolée_ pour notre retard" fit Natalya avec un sourire charmeur. "Est-ce qu'il est encore possible de demander un trajet vers..."

Elle eut une demi-seconde d'arrêt et l'homme compléta tout naturellement.

"Stuttgart ?"

"Stuttgart" acquiesça-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

"Oh, bien sûr, il reste pas mal de place. Montez, on s'occupera du règlement à l'intérieur."

"Merci beaucoup" répondit-elle avec un lumineux sourire.

"Je vous en prie" offrit-il en souriant malgré lui à la belle femme, s'écartant pour lui laisser la place de passer.

Graves suivit et ils réglèrent bien le trajet avant de rejoindre une cabine vide où il se mit à faire les cent pas, sourcils froncés.

"Nous devons semer ces imbéciles" grogna-t-il, mécontent. "Éviter surtout qu'ils lancent les différents ministères à notre poursuite."

"Le train va jusqu'à Stuttgart. Nous n'avons qu'à descendre à Ulm ou Augsbourg, même s'il n'y a pas d'arrêt prévu, et remonter au nord, vers Nuremberg par exemple."

Il hocha sèchement la tête sans cesser ses va-et-vient. La situation était... inconfortable. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il détestait ne pas être sûr de ses actions. Il n'avait pas pensé perdre aussi brusquement son influence sans manière rapide de la regagner. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'était plus un jeune Auror et il n'avait jamais été entièrement livré à lui-même comme c'était actuellement le cas, sans ministère ou partenaire pour le soutenir.

"Il y a une importante communauté à Leipzig, si mes souvenirs sont bons" annonça-t-il. "Le précédent directeur prusse venait de cette ville. Nous pourrons y trouver des nouvelles fraîches et je pourrai récupérer de l'argent."

"Sans reprendre ton identité ?"

"La banque sorcière est basée sur le sang et les héritages. Je suis le seul à avoir accès à mon coffre. Si je leur allonge un peu de monnaie, les gobelins ne diront rien : c'est couvert par le secret des affaires. Le souci est d'accéder à la banque."

Elle acquiesça. Le trajet jusqu'à Ulm fut silencieux. Ils avaient beau devoir collaborer pour le moment, ils ne se faisaient toujours pas confiance. Le train ralentit en approchant de la ville et ils profitèrent d'un virage pour sauter en marche, se réceptionnant tous les deux sans difficultés. S'ils étaient attendus à Stuttgart, leurs poursuivants auraient l'air niais. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la gare dans le centre-ville à pied. Un train partait pour Nuremberg le lendemain mais un regard échangé leur démontra qu'ils étaient d'accord : prendre un hôtel ne ferait que augmenter les risques que leur piste ne soit retrouvée.

"J'ai un endroit" finit-elle par dire, à contrecœur "mais tu ne dis pas que tu es américain."

"Base arrière ?" devina-t-il.

Un bref hochement de tête lui répondit.

"Tu veux que je me fasse passer pour russe ?"

"Non" répondit-elle immédiatement "ils te retrouveraient dans l'heure."

"Allemand ?"

Elle réfléchit une seconde.

"Autrichien. Pays d'origine de Hitler, explicable. Une source d'information que je dois traîner pour l'instant, recherchée par le NSDAP. Tu as quitté le mouvement après le coup d'état d'il y a deux ans."

"Entendu."

Il modifia sa propre langue avec un soupir, prenant un fort accent autrichien. Ce n'était guère un accent agréable à l'oreille. Il changea également de coupe de cheveux, les laissant repousser un peu et faisant disparaître les côtés de son crâne coupés très courts, avant de la suivre. La ville était silencieuse sous son manteau blanc. Les rares personnes dehors se pressaient de rentrer se mettre à l'abri et les flocons qui tombaient étouffaient tous les bruits. Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la route rendue boueuse par la neige à moitié fondue et elle finit par jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Soit gentil" fit-elle d'un ton traînant "ne nous comprends pas quand nous parlons."

"Comment un autrichien aurait-il pu apprendre le russe ?" soupira-t-il. "Je ne montrerai rien."

Elle acquiesça sèchement et ils descendirent dans un quartier visiblement pauvre et sale. Finalement elle toqua à une porte cochère à moitié vermoulue et la poussa ensuite, se faufilant à l'intérieur. Il la suivit et se retrouva face à un canon.

"Calme" fit Natalya en russe. "J'ai besoin de lui pour ma mission."

"Non sécurisé" répondit sèchement son agresseur alors que Graves refermait la porte.

"Il l'est maintenant. Ne discute pas les ordres, soldat – nous passerons la nuit ici."

"Juste une nuit ?"

"Juste une nuit. La ligne est active ?"

"Rapport à minuit trente" répondit-il en baissant son arme, exécutant un salut. "Plaisir de vous revoir, commandant."

"Le plaisir est partagé" répondit-elle en lui rendant son salut. "Briefe-moi en attendant."

Elle se retourna, prenant en allemand en lui désignant un lit miteux.

"Ici" fit-elle d'un ton sec "et ne fais pas trop de bruit."

Une bouffée de colère monta en lui mais l'Auror n'en laissa rien voir, baissant les yeux et allant s'asseoir en silence. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. On ne donnait pas d'ordres à Percival Graves sur ce ton-là. En fait, on ne donnait _pas_ d'ordre à Percival Graves et il le lui ferait comprendre. Elle s'était accroupie près de l'homme qui s'était rassis à son bureau, murmurant rapidement, et il lui répondit sur le même ton.

La nuit se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence et aucun d'eux ne dormit réellement, d'autant moins lorsque Natalya s'installa devant une machine à minuit trente, envoyant des séries de bips aigus horriblement agaçants. Percevoir le rythme dedans n'était pas difficile mais il ne saisissait pas le code et ne pouvait bien évidemment pas sortir sa baguette d'emprunt. Alors il se résolut à attendre, suivant attentivement du regard ses deux compagnons de nuitée, mais le russe – Dmitri de ce qu'il avait compris – avait préféré se réfugier dans une kitchenette encore plus infâme que de supporter leurs regards et silences.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : Hello ! Désolée pour le retard, une vilaine tendinite m'a empêchée d'écrire pendant un bout de temps. Voici donc la suite, et deux fois plus longue que le chapitre précédent pour me faire pardonner._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsqu'une aube grisâtre se leva, ils avaient à peine dormi. Leur déjeuner consista en pain noir à moitié rassi et de la charcuterie nettement plus fraîche, puis ils remirent leurs vestes en silence. Natalya se pencha sur l'opérateur.

"Je passerai voir Ivan" murmura-t-elle. "Transmettez les instructions là-bas."

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, rejoignant la gare. La ville était encore plus silencieuse que la ville, si possible, paraissant totalement morte. Tout juste trouvèrent-ils un cheminot à moitié endormi dans la gare proprement dite, qui leur tendit deux billets pour Nuremberg, ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier l'argent, et retourna se réfugier au chaud sans un mot de plus.

"Zaïtsev" aboya-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils furent seuls.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle distraitement, debout au bord du quai et ses bras croisés.

"Tu ne me parles plus _jamais_ sur ce ton" avertit-il d'une voix frémissante de fureur.

"Pardon ?"

"Hier soir" explicita-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui, nullement impressionnée malgré l'air qui commençait à crépiter sous sa colère. Cela l'agaça encore plus. Cette idiote n'avait aucune idée d'avec qui elle fricotait. Il devrait probablement la planter là… il le ferait une fois à Leipzig. Après qu'elle ait compris. D'un geste brusque, il agrippa son coude.

"Je suis la seconde personne la plus importante des USA et la plus puissante" fit-il d'une voix glaciale. "Tu ne me parles pas comme ça."

"Ouh, j'ai peur" répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. "Tu es un pauvre type qui s'est fait capturer et qui n'a plus aucun pouvoir."

"J'ai le grade de ton patron" aboya-t-il.

"Tu n'es _pas_ mon patron" rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac. "Je ne te dois rien et je te parle comme je veux."

Le banc se mit à trembler et même les fenêtres vibrèrent sous sa colère. Elle eut une mine ennuyée.

"On va être repérés, imbécile" remarqua-t-elle, et il s'étrangla. "Relâche-moi."

"Imbécile ?" répéta-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

"Tu réagis comme un imbécile. Relâche-moi. Maintenant."

Il resserra sa prise en réponse. Elle leva sa main à une vitesse foudroyante, la posant sur sa joue et dans son cou, et il inspira brutalement, pris par la surprise à la douleur qui jaillissait, rayonnant jusque dans son bras gauche. Ses yeux s'étaient faits froids alors qu'elle le regardait. De loin, on aurait pu aisément penser qu'elle ne faisait que caresser sa joue mais les doigts posés sur son cou faisaient horriblement mal.

"Tu ne sais rien sur moi" remarqua-t-elle d'une voix basse. "J'ai certes besoin de toi pour le moment, mais tu es dispensable. J'ai un travail et je le ferai. A toi de voir si tu veux m'y aider ou retourner moisir dans une geôle, que ce soit chez l'autre cinglé ou dans ton pays d'origine."

"Tu ne travailles pas pour le général Hiver" observa-t-il, le visage impénétrable malgré la douleur. "Tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi si c'était le cas."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je travaillais pour lui" remarqua-t-elle.

C'était chose vraie. Elle n'avait ni confirmé ni infirmé.

"Pour qui est-ce que tu travailles ?"

"Qui sait ? Certainement pas pour des gens planifiant un massacre innommable. Est-ce que tu es capable de mettre ton fichu ego de côté le temps que cette affaire soit réglée, c'est une question à laquelle je ne saurais répondre à ta place. Maintenant, relâche-moi ou je resserre ma prise. Le système nerveux des humains est quelque chose de fascinant."

Il resta silencieux une seconde, puis écarta ses doigts. Elle le relâcha de même avec un sourire, toute froideur disparue de son regard. Le train siffla alors qu'il se rapprochait et elle mit tranquillement ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Sa colère diminuait, remplacée par un intérêt nouveau. Elle était définitivement l'une des personne les plus étranges qu'il n'ait rencontré : il ne se souvenait pas avoir _croisé_ un jour une femme qui se comportait ainsi. Il hésita à lui lancer un sort de Legilimens pour en savoir plus, mais renonça. Elle ne le pardonnerait pas et toute collaboration ultérieure serait compromise. Au moins jusqu'à être de retour dans le monde sorcier, il avait besoin d'elle. Un moment ils restèrent immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux, alors que le train avançait doucement et finissait par s'arrêter à côté d'eux.

Ils montèrent en silence. Le trajet jusqu'à Nuremberg, puis Leipzig, serait long. Les trains n'étaient déjà pas très rapides en temps ordinaire et l'hiver n'améliorait pas les choses. Il était même possible qu'ils se retrouvent arrêtés en rase campagne. Le train n'était pas bien chauffé mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignit. Ils étaient assis face à face, dans un silence pesant.

"Vous effacez toujours la mémoire des gens non sorciers ?" finit-elle par s'enquérir.

Il cilla, surpris par la question.

"Les sorciers vivent cachés" répondit-il finalement "pour éviter une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières. Il est interdit de se marier ou de fréquenter des no-majs et, si l'un d'eux est mis au courant de la sorcellerie, il voit en effet sa mémoire effacée."

"Et quand c'est un sorcier dans une famille, hm, no-maj ?"

"Il a le choix entre rejoindre le monde sorcier ou voir sa propre mémoire effacée."

"Il perd sa famille ?"

"Il en trouve une chez les sorciers."

Elle hocha sa tête.

"C'est cruel."

"C'est nécessaire à notre survie."

"Et si un sorcier ou une sorcière tombe amoureux d'un no-maj ?"

La question le surprit encore plus. Normalement un sorcier ne rencontrait même pas un no-maj, alors de là à tomber amoureux…

"Il rompt les liens. Si le no-maj a découvert la magie, il efface la totalité de sa mémoire."

"Ceci est _vraiment_ cruel."

"Il ne devrait pas tomber amoureux en premier lieu."

Elle rit doucement.

"Tu penses sincèrement que l'on choisit quand on tombe amoureux ?"

"Certainement" répondit-il sèchement "nous sommes des êtres civilisés."

"Je parlais d'amour, pas de sexe."

Il pinça des lèvres sans répondre plus et le silence retomba. Le reste du trajet s'écoula en silence.

Ils n'eurent aucun incident de tout leur voyage, ce qui relevait du miracle. Leurs deux trains successifs n'avançaient pas très vite, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en dehors des gares prévues. Il allait régulièrement leur chercher à manger, dissimulant son identité à chaque fois pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu.

Leipzig était une ville de grande taille, rivalisant avec Munich. Elle semblait plus animée cependant, peut-être parce que la période calme du Nouvel An était passée ou que le froid se faisait moins mordant. La place à côté de la gare voyait quelques dizaines de personnes se croiser du moins, certaines se pressant vers les rails, d'autres saluant des amis retrouvés ou de la famille. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, comme l'indiquait sa montre, et il observa Natalya avec un demi-sourire. Elle haussa des épaules.

"Je vais dire bonjour à Ivan" informa-t-elle. "Ne te fais pas choper."

"Ne _te_ fais pas attraper" répondit-il, amusé malgré lui par son culot pour continuer à lui parler ainsi. "Et ne me suis pas."

La colère était retombée pendant leur long trajet. A vrai dire, il était pour le moment amusé que quelqu'un ose malmener son ego de cette façon. Cela faisait bien des années que plus personne ne lui parlait ainsi. Elle lui fit un sourire, embrassa sa joue comme deux amis qui se séparaient, une main posée sur son bras, puis s'éloigna le plus tranquillement du monde. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait la place et hésita un moment à la suivre, avant de renoncer. Récupérer des fonds et prendre des nouvelles du monde sorcier était plus important que de connaître une planque d'espions russes.

D'un pas rapide, il se mit en route vers sa propre destination. Après tout, il y avait des panneaux indicateurs devant la gare, dissimulés aux yeux des no-majs. Trouver l'allée marchande n'était _vraiment_ pas compliqué. Il ne lui fallut même pas un quart d'heure pour y arriver et il prit soin de changer son apparence et sa tenue en quelques habiles métamorphoses dans une ruelle obscure avant de pousser la porte de la brasserie, semblant indifférent à l'odeur. L'ouvrier le plus proche releva les yeux, le regarda, puis désigna du menton une porte en bois sans un mot.

Il s'y rendit effectivement, arrivant sur une arrière-cour boueuse, et sentit les sortilèges le scanner. Dès qu'il fut identifié comme sorcier, l'arrière-cour disparut et il se retrouva à l'entrée de l'allée marchande. C'était loin d'être la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu : les pavés étaient inégaux, beaucoup des boutiques avaient des devantures abîmées. Les sorciers étaient globalement vêtus assez pauvrement : il était évident que l'économie allemande ne se portait pas très bien pour le moment. Le seul bâtiment impeccable, éclatant de blancheur dans les tons bruns de l'allée boueuse, était Gringott's et ce fut vers cet endroit qu'il se dirigea.

Il ne s'arrêta pas dans le hall principal, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les portes au fond. Les gobelins ne lui posèrent aucune question, lui ouvrant les portes des bureaux des affaires privées lorsqu'il parvint devant, et il entra dans l'un des bureaux, croisant ses mains dans son dos. Ici, il était dans son élément. Presque comme chez lui. Il avait une véritable baguette de rechange dans son coffre et il aurait enfin des fonds. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour qu'un gobelin n'entre dans la pièce.

"Monsieur ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton âcre.

"Identification par noyau magique et silence absolu."

Le gobelin n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Il se contenta de lui tendre une coupelle de cristal et une dague tordue, à l'aspect rouillé. Percival se trancha le doigt dessus, laissant couler son sang et sa magie, et les runes invisibles jusqu'ici sur la coupelle s'illuminèrent. Il reposa la dague et le gobelin saisit le livre de cuir rouge apparut sur le bureau.

"Vos comptes ont été gelés par le Macusa, sir Graves" informa le gobelin d'un ton neutre. "Vos coffres familiaux, votre coffre de directeur et votre coffre d'héritage sont verrouillés. Nous ne pouvons pas les rouvrir sans l'autorisation du Ministère. Haute trahison."

"Je vois" répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Cela avait été prévisible. Il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais le Ministère pouvait tout à fait ordonner le verrouillage des comptes d'un criminel reconnu.

"Le 6-0-1 ?" interrogea-t-il sans montrer la moindre émotion.

"Gringott's n'a pas reçu d'instructions à ce sujet."

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Il avait bien évidemment des comptes plus cachés, et ouverts avec sa magie mais non en son nom propre. On ne devenait pas directeur des Aurors sans avoir à disposition quelques caisses noires et fonds de secours discrets. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il ne contenait que de l'argent : les coffres dotés d'artefacts comme des baguettes magiques étaient bien plus étroitement surveillés. Enfin, mieux valait des fonds conséquents que rien du tout.

"Utilisez l'argent pour acheter une bourse sans fond" ordonna-t-il "dotée d'un sortilège de conversion permanent au taux courant. N'autorisez que mes propres prélèvements et ceux d'éventuelles personnes désignées par moi-même au nom de ma magie."

"Devons-nous informer quelqu'un de votre survie ?" s'enquit le gobelin en notant ses instructions avec une plume enchantée.

"Qui m'a remplacé ?"

"Selyna Johns a pris la tête du Département de la Justice Magique du Macusa. Ogwell Carter du corps des Aurors et de la Sécurité Magique."

Il retint un soupir. Picquery avait perdu une partie de son influence si Ogwell Carter avait pris la tête des Aurors. Ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout et Carter était probablement au moins en partie d'accord avec Grindelwald : il n'appréciait guère de devoir se cacher et avait vite recours à sa magie, y compris devant des no-majs. Après tout, quel besoin d'être discret quand un sort d'Oubliettes pouvait tout régler ?

"Non" déclina-t-il. "Je vais établir une lettre pour la présidente à ne lui remettre que si mon décès est avéré ou que je suis traduis en justice."

"Entendu."

Un second gobelin entra, lui tendant une bourse, et il l'empocha avant de se pencher sur le bureau, saisissant la plume offerte. Dans un message complet, il rédigea ce qu'il avait découvert, les esquisses de preuves, gardant sous silence sa collaboration avec une no-maj. Il referma ensuite l'enveloppe et la scella avec sa propre magie, infalsifiable, avant de la remettre au gobelin.

"Sir Graves ?" interrogea-t-il alors qu'il allait prendre congé.

"Oui ?"

"Je suppose que cela ne violera pas la politique de confidentialité de Gringott's que de vous dire que vous êtes recherché dans le monde entier."

"Depuis quand ?"

"Cinq jours maintenant."

Il acquiesça. Il avait dû disparaître de leur radar après avoir quitté Munich.

"Une femme rousse est également recherchée" poursuivit le gobelin.

"Je vois."

Plongeant la main dans la bourse, il en ressortit une poignée de gallions qu'il lâcha sur le bureau.

"Mais je ne suis jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Jamais" confirma le gobelin sans toucher à l'or pour autant. "Il serait suicidaire pour un criminel de se présenter à Gringott's avec les sorts d'identification sur les portes."

Son regard s'étrécit et le gobelin eut un sourire plus semblable à une grimace.

"Les temps sont difficiles, sir Graves, même pour Gringott's. Nous ne voulons pas d'une nouvelle guerre avec les sorciers. Bon courage pour quitter l'allée. Nous avons ralenti le signal mais ils l'auront eu tout de même."

Sans un mot de plus, Graves tourna les talons, rejoignant la sortie. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les gobelins n'étaient pas réellement en position de négocier de telles exigences après leur défaite cent cinquante ans plus tôt. Les sorciers avaient la mémoire longue et ne manquaient pas de le leur rappeler à la première occasion. D'un pas rapide, son manteau claquant autour de lui en réponse à sa magie qui se préparait à la bataille, il rejoignit les portes. L'allée était toujours pareille à elle-même mais une demi-douzaines de silhouettes rouges se matérialisèrent soudain. Sans hésiter un instant, profitant de l'effet de surprise, il annula les métamorphoses pour préserver sa magie et dégaina sa baguette, lançant un sortilège de Désarmement à pleine puissance. Les Aurors volèrent en arrière avec des cris.

Sa baguette d'emprunt flamba dans sa main et il jura avant d'attraper au vol celles des Aurors qu'il venait de désarmer. Ses doigts se refermèrent automatiquement sur la plus adaptée, laissant choir les autres au sol. Sa main gauche s'était déjà levée et l'étalage le plus proche vola soudain dans les airs, brusquement déplacé par sa magie et écrasant deux des Aurors désarmés contre un mur. Il y eut une série de bruits de transplanage et il avança encore, éveillant toute sa magie. Le combat serait rude et la seconde de concentration nécessaire pour un transplanage hors de son champ de vision pourrait lui être fatale.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Graves" cria une voix pourtant apeurée. "Rendez-vous !"

Sa réputation avait visiblement traversé un océan. Sans ralentir son pas, il leva sa baguette, incantant rapidement. Les tissus de l'étalage suivant prirent vie, se jetant sur les Aurors pour les étouffer, et il lança un nouveau sortilège de Désarmement, balayant toute une zone avant d'enchaîner avec un sort d'explosion aux pieds du groupe suivant. La détonation fut terrible – sa nouvelle baguette d'emprunt était bien moins restrictive que l'ancienne et supportait beaucoup mieux ses décharges de magie.

Un bouclier neutralisa la volée de sortilèges de stupéfixion sur sa droite. Toujours plus d'Aurors arrivaient. Tant que ce n'étaient que des troupes, il pouvait maîtriser le champ de bataille, mais ils ne tarderaient probablement pas à faire appel aux tireurs de baguettes d'élite et la situation serait bien plus délicate. Pire encore : peut-être y avait-il des chasseurs de mages noirs de la CIS en Allemagne. Il n'en savait rien.

Bientôt les robes renforcées rejoignirent celles des Aurors qui reculaient, effrayés par son aura de pouvoir et son avancée inexorable. Son expression resta totalement neutre et il expédia le premier tireur de baguette contre un mur où il s'écrasa avec un craquement sonore, faisant trembler la façade. Pourtant il se fit lentement encercler, malgré ses sortilèges constants. Ils étaient plus de cinquante rassemblés pour le maîtriser, lui seul – au lieu de courir après Grindelwald. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux, jetant un sort de bouclier sur ses talons. Il n'avait plus le choix.

S'il voulait s'en sortir, il allait devoir tuer.

Un sortilège de découpe passa son bouclier, ouvrant son bras, et il rouvrit les yeux. La baguette se leva et soudain son aura se manifesta, laissant clairement voir sa réelle puissance avec un grand craquement. Son premier sort d'expulsion repoussa quinze tireurs et autant d'aurors, faisant voler en éclats les pavés de la rue. Il y eut un bruit métallique, puis une voix féminine qu'il reconnut instantanément.

"Frag !"

Cillant, il eut le réflexe de jeter un bouclier autour de lui en voyant deux bouteilles voler dans la rue. Après moins d'une seconde, deux énormes détonations retentirent, vomissant un torrent de flammes. Natalya n'avait pas attendu pour rejoindre la mêlée, bondissant sur le tireur le plus proche avant de l'égorger, puis sauta vers le suivant. Sans attendre que le choc causé par son apparition brusque ne s'atténue, il se relança dans le combat. La russe avait troqué ses couteaux contre deux lames nettement plus longues, plus proches de la dague ou de l'épée courte que du couteau, et laissait un sillage sanglant derrière elle, trop vive pour être touchée par les sorciers stupéfaits.

Il y eut deux cris brefs et la stratégie changea. Une bulle dorée commença à s'élever dans la rue et il jura. Ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper de cela. Une seule voie restait.

"Les toits !" hurla-t-il. "Monte sur le toit !"

Elle ne discuta pas, pour une fois, et désengagea, bondissant vers la façade la plus proche avant de commencer à l'escalader. Il jeta un sortilège aveuglant sur toute la rue, puis fixa le haut d'un toit. Cela prenait du temps de visualiser sa destination précisément, mais nettement moins de rejoindre un endroit en vue. Avec un craquement, il disparut et se rematérialisa en hauteur, hors de la bulle dorée.

L'espionne escaladait la paroi à une allure à peine croyable, s'accrochant à peine aux prises presque indiscernables, et il la couvrit de plusieurs sortilèges explosifs. Elle se lâcha soudain d'une main pour dégainer le pistolet à sa ceinture et fit feu, tuant net deux sorciers de balles en pleine tête. Cela provoqua un moment de flottement et elle termina son ascension, le rejoignant. Il leva une dernière fois sa baguette, libérant un nuage de fumée noire avant de prendre son bras et de transplaner dans la ruelle obscure où il s'était métamorphosé, en face de l'entrée de l'allée. Ils déguerpirent aussitôt sans demander leur reste et elle finit par saisir son bras, l'entraînant dans une direction bien précise. Il se laissa faire et ils finirent par se retrouver dans une cave humide, hors d'haleine.

"Heureusement que je t'ai dit de ne pas te faire choper" plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit brièvement malgré lui, l'adrénaline redescendant.

"Heureusement que je t'ai dit de ne pas me suivre" répliqua-t-il.

"Fais voir ça" ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main vers son bras qui saignait abondamment, mais il était déjà en train d'examiner son visage à elle avec attention.

Une brûlure se faisait voir et il saisit doucement son menton, sourcils froncés, avant d'identifier la marque. Ce n'était qu'un stupéfix qui avait manqué ça cible. Il leva sa main, sa nouvelle baguette volée à nouveau dans sa manche, et caressa doucement la brûlure, insufflant sa magie, concentré. Avec un léger chuintement, celle-ci se résorba, laissant la peau intacte. Elle ne bougea pas, battant des paupières, et il souffla légèrement. Leurs visages n'étaient éloignés que de quelques centimètres mais il ne bougea pas.

"Tu as d'autres blessures ?"

"Dans le dos" reconnut-elle. "Ton bras…"

"Il peut attendre. Montre-moi."

Ne cherchant pas à discuter, elle se retourna, ouvrant et retirant le haut de sa tunique noire. Le sortilège était beaucoup plus menaçant, de deux entailles formant un X sanglant. C'était de la magie noire mais il n'était pas surpris. Ressortant sa baguette, il murmura l'incantation d'un sortilège de soin, redessinant la première marque, puis la seconde. Elles se refermèrent avec une lueur argentée et il frôla sa peau du bout des doigts, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de magie noire en elle.

"Autre chose ?"

"Non."

Elle hésita une seconde, refermant sa tunique.

"Merci."

"Merci à toi" répondit-il gravement. "J'aurai eu du mal à m'en tirer."

Elle eut un demi-sourire en se retournant.

"Tu vois" fit-elle avec un sourire taquin "parfois c'est bien de désobéir."

Il hocha sa tête, refermant son propre bras.

"Merci pour ça."

Il était sincère. Il aurait eu bien du mal à s'en tirer seul, sauf à ravager l'intégralité de l'allée sans se soucier des civils. Peu d'Aurors avaient dû mourir des flammes qu'elle avait lancées et les brûlures éventuelles seraient très vite soignées. C'était surtout l'effet de surprise qui avait importé. Quant à ceux qu'ils avaient abattus… ils attaquaient pour tuer. Il avait clairement entendu les cris indiquant que les capturer vivants n'était que optionnel, appelant à les tuer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as lancé ?" s'enquit-il. "Le feu…"

"Deux bouteilles d'alcool avec un tissu inflammable. C'est un peu artisanal, mais ça fait de grosses flammes, c'est très bien pour l'effet de surprise."

"Ingénieux" admit-il. "Tous les No-Majs connaissent ça ?"

"Oh, non. C'est une astuce de cuisine, mais je n'ai pas de doute qu'elle se répandra. Très utile. Tu as tout de même eu quelque chose ou c'était entièrement un échec ?"

Il hésita. Le bon sens voudrait qu'il la lâche ici et qu'il poursuive seule la mission mais… il commençait à apprécier sa compagnie. Elle était intelligente, pleine de ressources et indubitablement mortelle. Et, inutile de le nier, la bouffée d'adrénaline lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint avait été très forte. Il avait apprécié ce combat en sa compagnie, leurs talents qui se combinaient avec aisance pour former un duo mortel. Elle était la surprise, la vitesse, une force insaisissable qui laissait un sillage de sang. Il était le pouvoir brut, la précision à une distance ahurissante, les puissants charmes de protection. Ce jour-là, sur cette bataille, il s'était senti plus à l'aise en sa compagnie, plus apte à deviner ses mouvements, que cela avait été le cas avec la majorité de ses partenaires Aurors.

"Donne-moi ta main" offrit-il.

Elle hésita, mais finit par la lui tendre. Il sortit la bourse de sa poche intérieure et un doux tintement retentit.

"Je vais devoir te couper un peu" avertit-il. "Presque rien, il ne faut qu'une goutte de sang."

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

"Ceci" fit-il en levant la petite poche de cuir "est une bourse sans fond, dotée d'un sortilège de conversion de monnaie. Elle est reliée directement à un coffre bancaire, si tu veux, et convertit l'or en la monnaie de mon choix. Je suis le seul à pouvoir y puiser de l'argent… excepté si j'autorise quelqu'un d'autre à le faire."

Elle leva un sourcil.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?"

"Nous devons l'arrêter. Nous ne voulons ni une guerre entre no-majs, ni une guerre entre no-majs et sorciers. A moins que tes ordres n'en aient décidé autrement."

Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

"Mes ordres" dit-elle lentement "sont d'abandonner cette affaire, de te livrer et de retourner immédiatement en Russie. Une alliance est en train d'être négociée entre Russie et Allemagne – si le bon parti arrive au pouvoir."

Il resta silencieux, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Les arrêter. Prévenir une guerre est plus important qu'un jeu politique."

"Je réitère ma question alors" offrit-il. "Puis-je te couper un peu ?"

Elle hocha sa tête. Il ouvrit sa paume, laissant couler quelques gouttes sur la bourse en incantant le charme d'appartenance. Celle-ci s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée, acceptant qu'une nouvelle personne puisse y puiser, puis redevint terne. D'un geste, il effaça la coupure. Il était tout de même fatigué par le combat redoutable.

"De toutes façons nous devons faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que l'agitation se calme" observa-t-elle. "Nous sommes aussi recherchés chez les no-majs."

"Merveilleux" marmonna-t-il.

"Nous pouvons nous cacher quelques semaines, le temps de récupérer entièrement et que le choc ne s'atténue. Le NSDAP ne prendra pas le pouvoir en trois mois et j'admets que je n'ai pas d'idée de notre prochain mouvement."

Il hocha sa tête. Elle avait raison sur les deux points : ils devaient se faire oublier pour le moment et décider de leur prochain mouvement.

"Je suis déjà allé à Strasbourg, à l'ouest, pour des congrès" annonça-t-il. "Je peux nous transplaner là-bas mais j'aurai besoin de beaucoup de repos ensuite."

"Ça m'a l'air très bien" acquiesça-t-elle. "Je connais une bonne planque là-bas et c'est loin, peu de chances qu'on nous y cherche immédiatement."

"Attendons la nuit en ce cas, mon souvenir le plus clair était nocturne."

Il s'était assis sur le canapé défoncé et à moitié moisi au fond de la cave en parlant et elle le rejoignit.

"Comment ça marche ? La téléportation ?"

"Le transplanage" rectifia-t-il machinalement. "Les sorciers peuvent transplaner vers un endroit qu'ils ont déjà vus. Plus c'est loin, plus c'est fatiguant, et si ta mémoire n'est pas bonne ou que tu n'es pas concentré, tu peux oublier des morceaux. Emmener quelqu'un est possible, mais double littéralement la quantité de magie nécessaire."

"Tu transplanais pendant le combat" observa-t-elle.

"C'est aisé sur un champ de bataille, puisque tu peux voir l'endroit où tu veux aller. Se replacer rapidement peut être un avantage décisif."

"Je suis d'accord avec ça" acquiesça-t-elle. "J'apprécierai bien de pouvoir le faire."

Il ricana malgré lui, mais ce n'était pas mesquin.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être plus mortelle que la quasi-totalité des sorciers que je connais."

Elle eut l'air surprise et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, passant sa main sur son visage. Il devait être fatigué. Ou pas : ce qu'il venait de dire était la vérité. Elle avait tenu tête avec lui à des tireurs d'élite après tout. La majorité des sorciers en étaient incapables, c'était le principe d'une unité d'élite. Le silence retomba sur la pièce et il s'adossa, fermant les yeux. L'adrénaline retombait, ne laissant que la fatigue.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, une main qui le secouait doucement le réveilla. Il rouvrit les yeux, inconscient de s'être endormi. Natalya posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Des voix se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur, des bruits de bottes. Elle l'avait visiblement laissé dormir mais les soldats les recherchaient et ils finiraient par fouiller cette cave précisément. Bien plus alerte, il se leva silencieusement, se penchant à son oreille.

"Je peux te toucher ?" murmura-t-il. "Plus facile, j'ai moins besoin de me concentrer sur nous et plus sur la destination."

Elle hocha sa tête sans hésiter et il se plaça dans son dos, passant un bras autour de sa taille avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Son esprit se focalisa sur les souvenirs qu'il avait de Strasbourg – et plus précisément sur l'énorme cathédrale qui semblait rayonner au clair de lune, comme recouverte d'une brume rougeâtre. L'image se précisa, de plus en plus nette alors qu'il se rappelait chaque détail de chaque bâtiment sur cette place, chacune des sculptures gothiques, des arches vertigineuses. Sans un bruit, tout juste avec un léger chuintement d'air, ils disparurent.

Le contrecoup magique lui retomba aussitôt dessus. Il venait de faire six cents kilomètres en entraînant quelqu'un et s'appuya instinctivement sur Natalya devant lui. Elle le soutint en réponse sans discuter. La place était déserte à cette heure-ci. Tant mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de pratiquer des sortilèges d'amnésie en chaîne. Toujours aussi silencieusement, elle l'entraîna en avant et il la suivit sans discuter. Ils ne s'éloignèrent même pas de deux rues et elle crocheta habilement la porte d'un immeuble avant de l'entraîner au troisième étage. L'appartement de deux pièces dans lequel ils se glissèrent était silencieux et propre et elle lui désigna le lit avec un demi-sourire.

"Je prends le premier tour" offrit-elle.

Il acquiesça simplement, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à discuter, et rejoignit le lit avec plaisir, retirant ses vêtements pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait se laver complètement le lendemain. Cela devrait lui faire beaucoup de bien. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller, jetant à peine quelques sorts d'alarme autour de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Navrée pour le temps de post, une triple tendinite m'a littéralement empêchée d'écrire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs mois, et le moral en a pris un coup. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se réveilla. Natalya était assise au sol, dos contre le mur, en train de nettoyer ses lames longues. Elle avait des cernes marquées et il renifla.

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller."

"J'avais le pressentiment que tu serais encore plus grognon au réveil" se moqua-t-elle avec un ricanement sonore.

Il leva un sourcil, l'agacement se disputant à l'amusement en lui. Elle eut un mouvement du menton vers une porte close.

"La salle de bains est là."

"Merci. Je m'occuperai du repas, tu peux dormir – si tu me fais assez confiance pour ça."

Elle s'immobilisa une seconde, comme réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

"Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je risquais de me réveiller sans mémoire" finit-elle par répondre d'une voix lente.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même" répliqua-t-il. "J'ai besoin de toi et te voir t'émerveiller devant mes sorts à chaque fois serait usant. Cette question ne se posera pas avant que la guerre soit définitivement évitée."

"Oh eh bien" soupira-t-elle en se relevant, ouvrant sa tunique en rejoignant le lit "je suppose que c'est mieux que rien."

Il lui tourna le dos, rejoignant la petite salle de bains pour une toilette bien méritée. Lorsqu'il revint, impeccablement propre, ses cheveux coupés et sans ombre de barbe, elle dormait tranquillement. Ses yeux ne manquèrent pourtant pas les dagues posées sur la table de chevet, ni sa main qui était refermée sur la poignée d'un pistolet à moitié enfoui sous son oreiller. Il passa à côté, multipliant les sortilèges de métamorphose sur lui jusqu'à être méconnaissable, puis sortit, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller dans un quartier sorcier pour le moment mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de vêtements corrects et surtout propres.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle n'avait pas bougé et il déposa au pied du lit les quelques vêtements qu'il avait acquis pour elle avant de se changer lui-même, appréciant le confort de son nouveau costume et le chaud manteau de laine sur ses épaules. Définitivement mieux. Peut-être devaient-ils faire profil bas, mais au moins ce serait avec des vêtements confortables dans un appartement confortable. Un luxe rare lorsqu'on était deux fugitifs recherchés par deux mondes entiers.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance calme. Ils ne s'adressaient pas beaucoup la parole, discutaient parfois de leurs mondes respectifs. Lorsque le printemps revint, les journaux avaient eu le temps de se calmer. Petit à petit, les affiches de recherche avaient disparu, arrachées ou remplacées par d'autres plus récentes. Ils dissimulaient toujours leurs apparences réelles en sortant et il ne rechignait pas à pratiquer des métamorphoses sur sa partenaire, préférant cela au risque de se faire repérer.

Au repos dans un chaud appartement et bien nourri, il termina également de se remettre de sa précédente captivité. Son pouvoir magique avait lentement cru jusqu'à atteindre son niveau passé alors qu'il retrouvait sa pleine forme. Il ne pratiquait guère que des métamorphoses et en conséquence retrouva ses précédents niveaux de magie avec un plaisir certain. Natalya semblait bien se porter également : il la voyait s'échauffer et travailler ses muscles tous les jours, ne souffrant jamais d'une baisse de vigilance ou d'attention. Leurs blessures avaient eu le temps de cicatriser et entièrement disparaître.

Ce fut en avril 1927, alors que la neige avait fondu et que les pluies étaient fréquentes, que Natalya rentra un beau jour, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je pense avoir eu des nouvelles, si tu es intéressé" signala-t-elle. "J'ai croisé deux sorciers dans la rue, je me suis sentie obligée de les suivre."

"Ils t'ont vue ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

"J'ai été capable de suivre le grand-chef-des-Aurors-américains-et-directeur-du-département-de-la-justice-magique sans qu'il le remarque."

Il la foudroya du regard. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée à Leipzig, alors même qu'il avait fait attention à ne pas être suivi. Il ne savait même pas comment elle était entrée sur l'allée sorcière, à vrai dire. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question. Il avait déjà tenté d'amener deux fois le sujet mais elle l'avait esquivé à chaque fois. Peut-être était-elle cracmolle, mais il n'en avait pas l'impression.

"Ont-ils dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

"Plutôt, oui. Un sorcier, von Traubenberg, a disparu. Apparemment, il aurait été amené dans une prison construite par Grindelwald lui-même, qui s'appellerait Nurmengard. Les Aurors ont tenté une mission de sauvetage mais toute l'équipe a été descendue et leurs corps renvoyés au Ministère allemand. Les gens commencent à croire que Grindelwald est invincible."

Son attention avait été immédiatement ravivée.

"Siegfrid von Traubenberg ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Ils n'ont pas dit son prénom."

"Si c'est lui, je ne vois pas ce que Grindelwald aurait à faire avec lui" admit-il, un peu perplexe. "C'est un historien, un peu fou sur les bords selon sa réputation, qui a beaucoup travaillé sur la période précédent les premières inquisitions, avant que les sorciers se cachent complètement. Il a écrit plusieurs livres reconnus internationalement mais il n'est pas connu pour un autre talent."

"Peut-être que Grindelwald veut un truc qui date de cette époque" suggéra-t-elle. "L'intérêt que je lui porte est différent – est-ce qu'il serait un témoin crédible ?"

Il hocha sa tête.

"Très certainement. Il est de réputation mondiale."

"Bien. Extraction ?"

"J'ai déjà entendu le nom de Nurmengard. C'est une forteresse."

Elle avait pourtant deviné la vérité et eut un sourire amusé.

"Tu n'as jamais fait d'extraction, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas un travail courant chez les Aurors" reconnut-il.

"Mais tu serais prêt à risquer la chose ?"

"Nous avons besoin d'une parole plus crédible que la nôtre" soupira Graves. "Von Traubenberg serait effectivement un bon choix. Le réel problème – le réel problème est de contrecarrer la parole de Dumbledore. C'est un anglais, qui connaît particulièrement Grindelwald mais a une forte influence politique. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été très proche de lui, voire d'acquiescer à ses opinions, mais... il est reconnu comme un sorcier très puissant et a une forte influence. En tant que directeur, je pouvais contrer sa parole. Maintenant que j'ai été compromis... Il nous faudrait provoquer un choc assez puissant pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'assurer du musellement des témoins."

"Il y a un contexte où tu pourrais débarquer avec et avoir le temps de parler ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Je pense. La CIS m'écouterait, surtout si j'arrive avec des gens fiables, et ne jugerait qu'après. Dumbledore n'est pas Manitou Suprême, encore heureux."

Il avait reniflé à la fin de sa phrase. Le mage était certes puissant, mais lunatique et instable depuis la perte de sa famille. Ce n'était pas un secret : son dossier au Macusa était trop conséquent pour être innocent. De plus, Grindelwald avait été reconnu coupable de plusieurs crimes barbares et identifié comme mage noir. Il était connu que Dumbledore s'était dressé à ses côtés et avait partagé plusieurs de ses discours.

"Bien. Réaliser une extraction est compliqué, mais pas impossible. Nous avons besoin des plans des lieux et des alentours et du maximum de renseignements sur les défenses : gardes en présence, surveillance, et tous les sorts auxquels tu pourrais penser. Il conviendra ensuite d'attirer Grindelwald ailleurs, tu as reconnu qu'il était plus puissant que toi, nous ne voulons pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Je suppose que vous avez des trucs pour détecter la magie, en conséquence nous avancerons sans magie aussi longtemps que faire se peut. Le reste et le timing exact... à voir quand nous aurons les plans."

"Tu veux les plans d'une forteresse construite par notre ennemi ?"

"Exactement. Qui pourrait avoir ça ?"

"Probablement personne à part lui-même."

Elle roula des yeux.

"Réfléchis encore. Ce type n'a pas construit une forteresse tout seul en s'infiltrant en même temps aux Etats-Unis et en faisant des tournées de discours politiques."

Percival resta silencieux un moment, pensif. Elle avait raison.

"Si je devais construire un bâtiment et garder les plans secrets" finit-il par dire lentement "je ferai appel soit aux gobelins, mais ils refusent de soutenir Grindelwald, soit à la Guilde des Bâtisseurs Sorciers. Ils sont d'excellents constructeurs et ont une maîtrise rare des sortilèges de protection urbaine. Leurs services sont chers et la confidentialité est garantie : ils ont construit la moitié des résidences familiales des familles de sang-pur européennes."

"Sang-Pur ?"

"Des familles qui ne comptent que des sorciers depuis des générations, une coutume européenne qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens."

"Et ils sont une _race supérieure_ sur les autres ?" demanda-t-elle avec un scepticisme probant.

"Certains le pensent" admit-il. "Grindelwald est un sang-pur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il se place au-dessus des autres sorciers, juste au-dessus des no-majs."

"_Juste_. Bien. Où est le quartier général de cette Guilde ?"

"Ici, à Strasbourg."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Oui. Il est sous l'Hôtel de Ville."

"Tu veux dire que ça fait trois mois que nous nous cachons à cent mètres d'une concentration de sorciers ?"

"C'est exact. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu à Strasbourg dans le passé, le Macusa a collaboré avec la Guilde à plusieurs reprises."

"Parfait. Tu connais les lieux, donc."

"Les parties accessibles au public, oui."

"C'est toujours un début. Nous observons quelques temps, puis nous y allons."

"Je suppose que la date ne changera rien. Il y a juste..."

Il sortit sa baguette, la lui montrant.

"Ce n'est pas la mienne" informa-t-il. "_Si_ nous faisons quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que d'aller chercher Grindelwald sur _son_ terrain, j'ai besoin d'une baguette adaptée qui me laisse utiliser ma pleine puissance."

"Où est-ce que tu trouves une baguette adaptée ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Deux solutions : ou nous cambriolons un revendeur et je devrai toutes les tester une par une jusqu'à tomber sur une bonne, ce qui prend du temps et fait beaucoup de bruit, ou nous allons au Macusa voler la mienne."

"Bruit ?"

"J'en ferai sauter quelques unes. Ma magie est trop forte pour les baguettes faibles."

"D'accord. Pour ça que tu les fais flamber."

"C'est cela."

"Bien. D'abord nous faisons ce qui est ici, ensuite nous nous occuperons de te trouver de l'armement correct dans une autre ville."

Il hocha sa tête. Au moins savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas trop son cas : il avait l'habitude de duels épiques, pas de cambriolages furtifs.

Ce fut à une heure du matin, près d'un mois plus tard, qu'ils se glissèrent hors de l'appartement. Quelques fêtards étaient encore levés, mais presque plus, et personne ne porta attention à leur couple qui marchait tranquillement. Il lui avait offert son bras, elle portait un large chapeau élégant : ils passaient pour un couple qui rentrait en fin de soirée, ni plus, ni moins. Ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il l'amena jusqu'à la place Gutenberg, puis contourna la statue de l'illustre personnage. Le bout de sa baguette se glissa dans un bas-relief du socle et ils furent soudain aspirés.

L'atterrissage se fit tout en douceur dans un vaste hall de marbre. Natalya battit plusieurs fois des paupières, mais maîtrisa admirablement bien son choc. Tout juste s'était-elle agrippée un peu plus fermement à son bras. Ils se séparèrent et avancèrent dans le plus grand silence. Il avait sa baguette sortie, veillant à détecter toute forme de sortilèges ou de magie autour d'eux. Plusieurs sorts d'alarmes étaient actifs, luisant doucement sur les murs, et il prit grand soin de les éviter en traversant le hall.

Ils passèrent derrière sans encombres, dans les confortables salons destinés à accueillir les clients de la Guilde. Le luxe était omniprésent. La décoration était trop riche et surchargée à son goût, dans un style baroque qu'il n'aimait pas, et il se souvint avoir déjà eu cette réflexion le premier jour où il était venu ici. Cela lui semblait remonter à une éternité. Même pas dix ans, pourtant, mais le temps semblait s'être étiré depuis sa capture. Son regard glissa vers Natalya à sa droite et ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Stop" souffla-t-il.

Elle s'immobilisa instantanément, ramenant son pied qui allait se poser au sol. De l'index, il désigna le dessin semblant gravé dans le marbre, presque identique à d'autres arabesques décoratives. Tout juste son relief était-il différent, comme s'il flottait un millimètre au-dessus de la dalle.

"Glyphe de protection" murmura-t-il.

"Merci."

Leur avancée reprit dans le même silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux lourdes portes marquant l'entrée du sanctuaire. Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre et il attira vivement Natalya en avant, lui jetant un sortilège de désillusion avant de se le jeter à lui-même, se retranchant dans l'ombre.

"Pas un mouvement" ordonna-t-il.

Une lueur était apparue au bout du couloir. C'était un sorcier qui approchait, sifflotant, sa baguette illuminée d'une boule de lumière. Il balayait rapidement les alentours, poursuivant sa ronde, vêtu d'une excentrique robe violette marquée de broderies turquoise. Les deux espions restaient parfaitement immobiles. Le sorcier approchait toujours et se mit d'ailleurs à chantonner, la lumière s'agitant en rythme. Il s'arrêta devant les doubles portes, croisant ses bras en l'examinant avec attention.

"Moui... pas comme si un sorcier pouvait vous passer, hein ?" lança-t-il, boudeur. "Je devrai être dans mon lit. Ça a dû être une fausse alerte."

Il se retourna, beuglant vers l'autre bout du couloir.

"Tim ! Tu me dois une bouteille de Firewhisky ! Et la prochaine fois, tu te bouges le cul !"

Il repartit, marmonnant dans sa barbe, sans avoir vu les deux silhouettes transparentes et parfaitement immobiles. Le couple ne bougea pas avant que la lumière n'ait entièrement disparu et qu'un silence complet ne règne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vous dire par _un sorcier ne peut pas vous passer _?" murmura Natalya.

"Voyons voir" répondit-il en s'accroupissant devant la serrure, l'examinant avec attention en agitant sa baguette, veillant à seulement examiner les sorts sans interagir. "Il y a des détecteurs de magie. Si une personne non enregistrée essaie de passer, l'alarme se déclenche. Un voleur lambda lancerait un sort de déverrouillage avant toute autre chose. Ce sont des sorts complexes, il me faudra du temps pour les démanteler."

"Pff. Pousse-toi."

Il hésita, puis s'écarta. Elle s'accroupit de même, sortant un espèce de trousseau sans clefs de tiges métalliques.

"Éclaire-moi un peu" demanda-t-elle. "Le trou de serrure."

Il s'exécuta, modulant son sortilège de lumière pour ne former qu'un fin rayon lumineux. Son autre main se mit d'ailleurs au-dessus, étouffant la lueur qui pourrait être visible de l'autre bout du couloir. Elle examina la serrure avec attention.

"Mécanisme simple" murmura-t-elle. "Plus luxueux que réellement utile."

"Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Silence."

Une bouffée d'agacement monta en lui. Elle avait inséré l'une des tiges dans le trou, puis une seconde, travaillant délicatement. Il retint un soupir. _Jamais_ il n'aurait songé à essayer de crocheter la porte et pourtant... le pêne s'enclencha avec un petit claquement. Elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte avant de se redresser, rangeant ses outils de crochetage dans la besace à sa ceinture.

"C'est moins difficile qu'un coffre-fort no-maj" ironisa-t-elle. "Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans."

Les pièces suivantes étaient clairement des ateliers. De vastes plans d'architecte s'y faisaient voir, dotés de confortables tabourets à dessin. Équerres et compas flottaient dans les airs, prêts à l'emploi pour un architecte qui en aurait l'usage. Une douce lueur tamisée régnait sur la pièce, semblant émaner du plafond directement. La pièce comptait vingt planches à dessin et était proprement immense. Natalya s'avança sans hésiter, évitant les allées découvertes pour longer les plans de travail, et il allait la suivre lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissant.

"Je ne peux pas avancer" murmura-t-il.

"Hm ?"

Il désigna la ligne argentée qui serpentait au sol.

"Ceci détecte les noyaux magiques."

"Eh bien, c'est plutôt intelligent" remarqua-t-elle. "Il faut être un sorcier pour rentrer dans la Guilde et un no-maj pour la fouiller."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souffla un baiser.

"On va juste espérer qu'il n'y a pas de nouvel obstacle qui nécessite un sorcier."

"Att..." rappela-t-il.

Trop tard, elle avait disparu dans la pièce suivante. Il se retrancha juste derrière le battant, frustré. Merlin savait ce qu'elle risquait d'affronter... elle ne serait même pas capable de contrer un glyphe de garde. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette, s'attendant à chaque instant à entendre les alarmes se déclencher. Il détestait se sentir aussi... inutile. En réalité, il détestait toute cette histoire, depuis son duel avec Grindelwald. Le pire était qu'il n'avait même pas eu le sentiment d'être tellement moins puissant que le mage – rien que son expérience du combat n'aurait pu contrer. Non, cela avait juste semblé... de la triche. Il dominait le combat, les sortilèges pleuvaient furieusement, il avait même pu envoyer un message de secours au bureau des Aurors et... d'un coup, le mage l'avait vaincu. Alors qu'il allait le capturer. Comme si... il ne pouvait pas perdre un duel.

Il n'y avait même pas eu d'explication logique, d'enchaînement de sorts qu'il aurait manqué, ou de bouclier raté, ou d'élément de surprise qu'il ne pouvait contrer. Grindelwald connaissait un large panel de sorts, magie blanche et magie noire confondues, pouvait faire appel à de la magie sans baguette, mais moins que Graves lui-même, et avait probablement des bases de nécromancie vu ses réactions à certaines blessures. Cela le frustrait d'autant plus : il ne comprenait pas comment le sorcier l'avait vaincu. Il n'y avait pas un tel écart de pouvoir brut entre eux que sa seule puissance ne suffise à l'écraser.

Un bruit de course l'arracha à ses pensées. Natalya revenait, sprintant, des rouleaux de parchemin dans les bras, et gronda.

"Enlève-moi cette merde !"

Il vit le Strangulot accroché à son cou, ses griffes plantées dedans. Ce qu'il faisait hors d'un aquarium était une bonne question, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde à lever sa baguette.

"Lashlabask" ordonna-t-il.

Au moment même où il prononçait l'incantation, il comprit son erreur. Le sort franchit la ligne argentée, fit voler le Strangulot en arrière, et une alarme se déclencha. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié le détecteur au sol. Une erreur de débutant.

Se retournant vivement, il rouvrit la porte et bondit dans le couloir, Natalya sur ses talons. Un claquement retentit derrière eux et une grille s'abattit là où elle se tenait une seconde avant. Elle accéléra le pas.

"Navré" s'excusa-t-il sincèrement sans ralentir. "Celui-là est de ma faute."

"Tu t'excuseras plus tard" répondit-elle. "Par l'Enfer !"

Les bureaux d'accueil n'en étaient plus. C'était dorénavant une pièce triangulaire, dotée de trois portes par côté, sans aucun ameublement. L'alarme retentissait toujours et il renonça à la subtilité, sortant sa baguette avant de lancer l'un des plus puissants sorts de détection de son répertoire. La baguette vibra dans sa main, mais tint bon, et il désigna la cinquième porte.

"Celle-ci."

Sans discuter, Natalya l'ouvrit, défonçant le loquet d'un vigoureux coup lorsqu'il commença à résister avant de tirer son pistolet. La détonation claqua violemment, mais au moins la serrure avait-elle sautée et elle ouvrit la porte avant de sauter en avant. L'atémi parfait fit s'effondrer le vigile, assommé – il n'avait probablement même pas vu ses agresseurs. Sans hésiter, il se mit en route derrière elle, refermant la porte dans son dos.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus à l'entrée pour autant mais dans un enfilement de bureaux plus modestes, probablement d'employés. Ils y avancèrent pourtant rapidement alors qu'il verrouillait les portes autour les unes après les autres. Plusieurs fois des coups rageurs retentirent contre les battants, lui arrachant un sombre sourire de satisfaction.

"Et après ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Nous allons dans le bureau du directeur" informa-t-il en poursuivant sa route. "Il y aura une sortie là-bas. Merlin."

Un vent glacial avait envahi la pièce et des souvenirs lui parvinrent immédiatement. Avec un chuintement, semblant glisser sur le sol, un Détraqueur jaillit de nulle part, les rejoignant. Natalya s'immobilisa net, livide. Elle était bien plus près que lui. Il dessina une rapide spirale, repoussant les souvenirs.

"Spero Patronum !"

La brume argentée se modela rapidement, semblant pourtant osciller entre deux formes. Cela suffit à les abriter derrière un bouclier de chaleur et elle sembla se reprendre, pourtant secouée, repartant en courant vers le fond des bureaux. Il la suivit au même rythme, laissant le demi-Patronus retenir le Détraqueur. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec ce charme. Non pas une question de puissance.

Simplement de souvenirs.

Sur les talons de Natalya, il l'aperçut se tourner à moitié vers lui alors qu'un bruit retentissait derrière. Au même moment, il vit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle et deux sorciers en jaillir, lançant immédiatement un rayon écarlate vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche mais sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la prévenir. La chaleur d'un corps s'approchait dans son dos mais il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Relâchant son pouvoir, il dressa un bouclier derrière sa partenaire. Les Doloris s'écrasèrent dessus avec un craquement immonde et la scène se figea.

Natalya l'avait rejoint d'un bond, sa dague jaillie dans sa main, et il sentit un corps s'effondrer sur son épaule. Elle avait frappé en passant sous son bras levé et il battit plusieurs fois des paupières alors qu'elle retirait la dague avec un horrible bruit de succion. Avec ce qui sembla être un fracas de tonnerre, le corps du Grapcorne s'effondra à ses pieds. Il inspira brusquement et cela sembla relancer le temps. Natalya désengagea d'un salto en arrière, passant à travers son bouclier en lâchant sa dague et dégainant les deux pistolets. Elle tira avant même d'avoir retouché le sol et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent au sol, morts.

Il passa dans le bureau, enjambant leurs corps. En temps normal il aurait regretté son action, mais pas après qu'ils n'aient lancé aussi aisément des Doloris sur Natalya. Comme il l'avait pressenti, une cheminée se trouvait là et il y alluma un feu d'un geste sec avant de prendre de la poudre de Cheminette. Les flammes virèrent à l'émeraude en un instant. Il lui tendit la main et elle le rejoignit devant le manteau de la cheminée, la prenant.

"Ne te débats pas" demanda-t-il avant d'avancer dans le feu, l'attirant tout contre lui. "Death's lair."

Le tourbillon les happa aussitôt. Natalya remua légèrement et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, concentré, alors que des dizaines, puis des centaines de cheminées défilaient devant eux. Il était allé terriblement loin. Finalement il repéra la bonne cheminée et sortit du manteau, arrivant dans une pièce sombre. Levant sa main libre, il claqua des doigts.

"Lumière" commanda-t-il en anglais. "Activation des protections maximales. Blocage de la cheminée. Dissimulation de tous trajets."

"Bienvenue, sir Percival" répondit une voix semblant émaner des murs même. "Instructions reçues."

Avec un claquement, le feu s'éteignit dans la cheminée, qui rentra dans le mur. Une plaque de fonte se scella dessus et les lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant le salon cossu. Avec un soupir, il relâcha la taille de Natalya qui vacilla.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" murmura-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

"Tu peux te détendre" répondit-il en la débarrassant des rouleaux de parchemin volés, qu'elle avait ingénieusement roulés et attachés à sa ceinture, les posant sur la table. "Je suis le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la maison."

Elle cilla, regardant autour de lui, et comprit en voyant une photo. Les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient agitaient doucement la main dans un salut et elle fit un aller-retour entre son visage et ceux de la photo.

"Tes parents… ?"

"Hm."

Un geste sec retourna la photo. Elle n'insista pas.

"Ta maison s'appelle _death's lair _?" demanda-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

"Le nom de ma famille est Graves. Mon ancêtre Gondulphus était très taquin."

Le même rire nerveux lui répondit, puis soudain elle pivota et lui asséna une gifle.

"Imbécile !" siffla-t-elle. "Tu as laissé tomber tes défenses, tu allais être embroché !"

La colère monta en lui tout aussi vite.

"_Tu_ as arrêté de te défendre, ces sorts t'auraient rendu cinglée !" cracha-t-il. "Je ne pouvais pas…"

Il s'interrompit. Elle avait attrapé son visage et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans se concerter, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Il ne réfléchit pas en levant sa main, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et elle attrapa sa nuque en réponse, s'y accrochant avec fougue en se rapprochant de lui. Leur baiser fut long et passionné, l'adrénaline toujours bien présente dans leurs veines, et il ancra fermement son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout contre lui.

Finalement ils se séparèrent, soupirant en même temps, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il resserra son étreinte, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient un Détraqueur ou un Grapcorne."

"Le Détraqueur, c'est le truc qui fait…"

"Qui fait revivre ses pires souvenirs, oui" acquiesça-t-il. "Allons manger quelque chose, ça ira mieux après."

Il la relâcha, gardant néanmoins son bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner plus loin, abandonnant son manteau au passage. Leur maison familiale n'était pas un immense manoir comme beaucoup de sorciers en avaient. Il pouvait y créer des pièces à volonté, bien sûr, mais appréciait sa taille réduite et l'intimité que cela engendrait. Le couloir s'illuminait sur leur passage et ils parvinrent à la cuisine. Elle cilla lorsqu'il la mena à la baie vitrée.

"C'est magnifique" murmura-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Ils semblaient être au-dessus de l'océan et New-York se faisait voir plus loin. Des bateaux passaient régulièrement, rejoignant le port.

"Il y a une île supplémentaire un peu au large" expliqua-t-il, debout derrière elle. "Elle est dissimulée aux yeux des no-majs."

Elle hocha sa tête et il agita sa baguette, leur préparant rapidement un repas chaud. Ils s'installèrent ensuite pour le manger en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

"Nous devrions en profiter pour récupérer ta baguette, puisque nous sommes à New-York" remarqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix absente.

Il acquiesça. Il était visible que quelque chose la dérangeait et il finit par reposer son verre.

"Tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il avec un calme surprenant.

"Si" répondit-elle pourtant avec calme. "J'avais envie."

"Quel est le souci ?"

Elle reposa sa fourchette, le regardant dans les yeux.

"A quel moment est-ce que tu effaces ma mémoire ?" demanda-t-elle, une certaine froideur de retour dans sa voix. "Je ne vais pas t'aimer si c'est juste pour t'oublier."

Il resta silencieux un moment. La loi exigeait qu'il lui efface la mémoire. Il avait beau passer en revue tous les cas qu'il connaissait, et il connaissait le droit sorcier par cœur, il n'y avait _aucune_ possibilité pour qu'elle puisse rester avec lui. Aucune exception à la règle.

"Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il se passait quand un sorcier tombe amoureux d'un no-maj" se souvint-il. "Tu pensais que…"

"J'ai assez d'expérience pour reconnaître les hommes intéressés par moi" répondit-elle alors qu'il s'interrompait. "Même lorsqu'ils le nient eux-même. Et je me connais assez bien pour savoir si je répondrai positivement à cette demande ou non. La possibilité existait."

Il resta silencieux. Ce que la loi exigeait… Techniquement, Natalya n'était pas américaine. Cela ne suffisait pas pour autant à la contourner. Il tapota la table, cherchant une solution, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y en avait pas. Il _devrait_ le faire. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Elle se leva de table, repoussant son assiette.

"Je n'accepterai pas d'avoir ma mémoire effacée" annonça-t-elle. "Dès que nous aurons fini cette mission, je retournerai en Russie."

"Je ne t'effacerai pas la mémoire" fit-il brusquement.

"Pardon ?"

Il se leva à son tour. Il était déjà hors-la-loi et il était inutile de considérer son statut lorsqu'il aurait volé le Macusa. Certes de sa propre baguette, mais ses anciens collègues et subordonnés n'apprécieraient pas.

"Je te promets" offrit-il, parfaitement sincère "que je ne chercherai pas à t'effacer la mémoire, ni ne demanderai à quelqu'un de le faire."

"Où est le directeur américain du département de la justice magique ?" demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"C'est toi qui m'a appris qu'il était parfois bon de désobéir" répliqua-t-il.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, puis sourit avant de le rejoindre à nouveau, prenant son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Alors je te promets" répondit-elle sans le lâcher du regard "que je ne parlerai à personne de la sorcellerie, pas même mes patrons ou mon pays."

Il sentit une étincelle de magie ronronner entre eux mais était trop distrait pour y prêter attention. A la place, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils devaient encore planifier un cambriolage au Macusa et une infiltration en Allemagne mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, ils étaient au calme, en sécurité, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se séparer de sa partenaire à la fin de leur mission.


End file.
